


Not „why me?”, it's „try me!”

by Solwaysin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy Ending, Ice Skating, M/M, Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, SasuNaru - Freeform, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solwaysin/pseuds/Solwaysin
Summary: The life of Naruto Uzumaki was never an easy one. You may wonder why? How could a happy ball of sunshine not be the most likeable person of all?The answer is disappointingly simple - he is a loud, maybe a tad stupid orphan kid with a secret unusual passion for figure skating. Watch how Naruto struggles and overcomes obsticles in his life, how he makes bonds and finds love.I'm really bad at summaries but the story is better, I promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm really nervous, because this is my first fanfic of any fandom. Actually it's the first time I wrote anything for myself and not for school. I just had this idea in my head for so long that I finally decided to write it.
> 
> And now I think I have to do this. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Though I wish I had. 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance if you find any spelling mistakes! Enjoy!

When the alarm clock went off at 6.15 Naruto turned around, groaned ant simply turned it down. He couldn't exactly smash it in the wall like his last one because damn, these things are expensive. So he told himself that he will just close his eyes for a few moments and will get up.

Just a few seconds...

Just a few...

„NARUTO!!!” 

The boy jolted up awake at the sound of the scream. When he looked at the doorway he saw a fuming witch also known as the orphanage's manager. Naruto shrieked and hid undercover.

„Do you know what time it is, you little insolent brat?!” The manager was still shouting at Naruto.

He peeked from his blanket at his clock and froze in place. It read 7.51. School starts in 9 minutes and it takes 15 minutes to run there (talking from experience). 

Naruto jumped out of bed ran past the manager who was still shouting at him and shut the bathroom's door with a slam. He had no time to do it softly. Nor he wanted to.

In record time he was out the door sprinting at full speed towards school. For a 12 years old boy he was fast but unfortunately not fast enough to arrive before the bell rang.

When he entered school gates time read 8.12. Running through the hallway he was praying to all the gods and goddesses he knew that his teacher would be late. Although school just started a few weeks ago Naruto managed to get in trouble so many times that he was threatened to be kicked out of school if he didn't take an effort to show up for lessons in time. Standing outside his classroom door he was trying to catch his breath but apparently, he was heaving quite loudly because a few moments later the door slammed open and a pissed of face of his teacher looked down at him.

Naruto gulped. „H-Hey Iruka-sensei, I see there was no meeting this morning...”

You could actually see a vein pop on his head when he screamed. „ How many times have I told you NOT to be late!?!”

„Well it's not my problem that my stupid alarm didn't go off this morning!”

„No talking back, brat! Get to your seat NOW! This is your last warning mister. Next time I will call your orphanage!”

Naruto paled at the thought of what manager would do to him if she received one more phone call from school about him causing trouble again. She would probably lock him in his room and never let him see the day light again.

„Sorry sorry...” He mumbled as he walked to his seat.

„Tch, him again.”

„Why can't he just be on time for once? Would save us all this unnecessary commotion in the morning.”

„Stupid Naruto.”

Sitting down as he heard all these remarks thrown his way Naruto tried not to let it get to him. He knew fully well that others didn't like him, but he didn't give a damn about that. His loyal and at the moment sleeping at the back of the class friend Shikamaru was the only one he needed.

As class went by teacher gave out questions to the students and told them that by the end of the lesson they must hand in the sheets with their answers and it will be graded. Naruto didn't break a sweat because this was the only class he wasn't failing. This was physics. So, after he finished the test, he started doodling on the paper to pass time. And when the bell rang he was the first one out of the class.

The rest of the day went normally. Well if you could call it normal when people pushed Naruto into the lockers, kicked his books on the floor and called him names. As much as it hurt he was used to it. Why let it bother you when you know you can't change it anyway? This was Konoha High, and this was how it always has been.

Finally, it was lunch and Naruto couldn't be happier cause he was starving. Though he didn't get into the line until Shikamaru entered the cafeteria. When he spotted the blond, he walked over.

„Hey, ready to get something?”

„Hell yeah, I'm dying from using my brain so long and not getting it any fuel.”

Shikamaru only sighed, mumbled 'troublesome blonde' under his breath and went to the back of the line with Naruto skipping behind him. He never understood how his loud friend could eat like an elephant and not gain a single pound. If anything, it seemed like he was getting thinner and thinner. That was an incomprehensible secret for him. 

When they got their food two boys walked outside and sat down under their tree. It was a well-known fact that this place was theirs, because when either of the boys had a free period or lunch this was the tree under which you could always find them. Be it alone or together, this was THE place. Maybe it was so special for them because this was where they met. Both had skipped a class that day and ended up coming to hide in the same place. At first Naruto was weary since he thought Shikamaru was no different from other bullies but when he simply turned his head towards the loud boy, he said a simple 'hey', lied on the grass and fell asleep. Since then Naruto and Shikamaru started to talk more and more and soon you could see the loud knuckle-head tailing lazy genius just about everywhere. When Shikamaru saw Naruto alone and being made fun of he would always come to his rescue and drag his friend away from other students before he could start another fight. It was useless because bullies would gang up on him and would always win. So, he made it his duty to lessen the number of possibilities for his friend to get kicked out of school.

While eating or in Naruto's case wolfing down their food Shikamaru asked. „Do you have any time after school to hang out? I recently bought this new game and thought you might be interested. Also, I could explain today's math class since you slept all through it.”

„Hey! You slept too. So how come you understand it?! You know what, never mind, I don't wanna know.”

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. „So, what do you say? Are you coming? My mom also said she missed you and has been nagging me about when will I bring you home for another dinner.”

Naruto just laughed sheepishly. „It still amazes me that your family likes me so much. I never even dared to imagine that I would be welcome at your house after the first time. But as much as I would love to, can't. The old witch will skin me alive if I don't come back after school. I literally knocked her down on her ass when I ran out of the house. I will get an earful when I get back and I don't want to make it worse than it already is.”

„Now that will be fun for you.” Shikamaru snickered.

„Yeah, couldn't possibly to think of anything more exciting...” Naruto huffed.

His friend only shook his head and said. „Well you have to admit, you bring it on yourself. Why can't you just get up on time? I know very well that your alarm is functioning perfectly. So what's the problem?”

Naruto grinned. „I'm lazy and I hate getting up early. It's as simple as that.”

Shikamaru let out a long sigh, mumbled 'troublesome blond' again and stood up. „Come on. Get up. Class is about to begin.”

„I'm up, I'm up already...” Naruto huffed standing up and brushing away the grass. 

When they made their way through the hallway towards their class the bell rang. Everyone shuffled into their classrooms and shut the doors. Naruto unwillingly made his way to his class. This was the worst subject ever. Chemistry. And to make it worse next to him sat school's most famous pretty boy who even had his own fan club - Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto's greatest nemesis. 

The guy seemed to be born with the sole purpose to annoy Naruto to no end. Everything he said, did, every breath he took did not pass the great Uchiha's eyes and he took every possibility to comment on even the smallest mistake Naruto made. And what was worse, he couldn't exactly say anything back, because Sasuke was smart, good looking, great at sports and unfortunately was flawless. Except his attitude to others of course. Besides teachers and his friends, he didn't spare a second glance to others. For some reason this guy was getting under Naruto's skin very easily.

Just as he entered the classroom Sasuke looked up, „hn”ed and said. „You got lost on your way to school? I heard you've been late to the first period, dobe.”

As much as Naruto tried to just not listen to his rival's remarks, he just didn't have it in him. „What's it to you, teme?! Stop butting in other's business!”

„Is it wrong for a schoolmate to worry about his classroom friend? As far as I know it's not prohibited. But you, of course, couldn't possibly know that since you have so much to do outside school. You simply have no brains to comprehend that info.” The bastard smirked.

Naruto was ready to cut Uchiha's head off. „Why you...!”

„Sit down class.” Kurenai-sensei's voice rang out in the room. 

Boys just glared at each other but sat down nevertheless. All through the class Naruto couldn't concentrate because he could actually feel the burning stare of Sasuke of the side of his head. When he couldn't stand it no longer the turned at him and snapped. „What are you staring at, teme?”

„I'm trying to make out what are you still doing here at this institution where people come to learn things that will help them live their life for the best. You clearly don't want to be here. Could it possibly be that you simply don't care about your life? For one, I have no problems imagining you as some waiter for the rest of your life.” The bastard seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face.

That did it for Naruto. „You arrogant bastard, why don't yo-?!”

„Naruto! Do not disturb the class! Sit down now!” Kurenai-sensei said strictly. Seriously, that kid could not bear to be silent or control his emotions to save his life.

Grumbling Naruto sat down and did not spare a glance at Uchiha's side for the rest of the class. He truly tried to listen and understand what the teacher was saying but his mind was already elsewhere. He had a very important place to be right after the school. When the bell rang Naruto bolted out the door. He couldn't be happier that this torture was finally over for the day. 

As he was walking on the sidewalk towards the rink where his trainer was waiting for him, he couldn't help himself but think about the old times when him and Sasuke were very close. Probably even closer than Naruto and Shikamaru. These memories were really bittersweet. 

***

It was the first day of school for Naruto and he was really excited about it. He just had this feeling that he would be meeting someone very special today. It seemed as if time could not go slower today.

When he arrived at his class Naruto scanned the room. There were two really loud girls, a blond and a pinkette, who were looming over a dark-haired boy who looked like he really wanted to bolt out of the classroom. There was a girl with lavender colored eyes who was sitting next to a boy with a dog on his head. At the back of the classroom was a guy who had four empty packs of chips on his desk and was going for his fifth one. Lastly in the darkest corner of the room was sitting a boy with sunglasses. That didn't make any sense. There was no sun inside. He thought for a minute and decided that a boy with two girls needed his help the most. So, he strolled right over to his desk.

„Hey there, I was looking everywhere for you! You promised that we could sit together, remember?” Naruto grinned at the boy.

The mysterious guy with duck-butt like hair eyed him suspiciously but went along anyway. „Hey. Where have you been? I thought you got lost or something. Though that wouldn't be news...” Bastard smirked at Naruto.

The girls seemed taken aback that their center of attention uttered a word after countless attempts to make him talk and were angry at the new guy who just claimed a spot next to Mr. Gorgeous and looked like an idiot with no taste in fashion with his bright orange jumpsuit.

„Get out of here, stupid! We were here first!” The blond one shouted. 

„Ino's right! What right do you have to just come here and do whatever you want?!” Added pinkette. 

Naruto couldn't decide what to do first. Snap back at the duck-butt for making fun of him when Naruto was just trying to help him or stand up to the two banshees who had no manners. Well, maybe he wasn't the one to talk about them, he himself had a lot to learn about them.

Dark haired boy seemed to take action first. „You two should scram. I clearly said that this place was taken. I was saving it for this guy.”

Naruto smiled in triumph at the two girls and proudly sat down next to the boy who he still didn't know the name of.

„My name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way.” Blonde grinned at his seatmate.

„Hn. Uchiha Sasuke.”

„Nice to meet you, teme.” Naruto chirped happily.

„Hn, dobe.”

„You know your vocabulary is absurdly huge, did you know that? And don't call me dobe, teme!”

***

That was their first encounter. Two seemingly totally different boys became very close in a surprisingly short amount of time. In the school you could always see the two bickering but that was simply their form of communicating. Sadly, being friends with Sasuke backfired at Naruto. While Sasuke was like a brother to Naruto others did not want to associate themselves with the hyper loudmouth blonde. The fact that the most famous and popular guy in the whole school spent almost all his time at Naruto's side was another factor as to why no one liked him. But Naruto frankly didn't care about that. He had his one special person and he was happy about it. 

However, when they graduated elementary and started middle school something changed. Sasuke started to distance himself from Naruto. They started talking less and less and their friendly fights became real. Sasuke would always jab at Naruto where it hurt the most and the blond stopped trying to talk with his ex-best friend.

In middle school he met Shikamaru and although they did not have a bond like Naruto and Sasuke the pair still became really good friends. It was like a breath of a fresh air. With Shikamaru he talked normally and didn't try to fight like he had to with Sasuke. It was a normal friendship. 

Also, through the years Naruto despite his loud character managed to make some friends or at least acquaintances. During the gym Naruto liked to fool around with Kiba and Akamaru. The later was his dog, who Kiba somehow managed to sneak into school every day. The girl with lavender eyes was Hinata who was very shy but started gaining confidence bit by bit the more time she spent around Naruto. The guy with potato chips was named Choji who was friendly with everyone but turned into your worst nightmare if you called him fat. Naruto sometimes talked with the guy, but they weren't very close. The sunglasses boy was a mystery. Naruto knew that his name was Shino but that was about that. The guy was super gloomy and awkward and was keeping more to himself. Last but not the least - the two banshees. As strange as it sounds they weren't that bad once Naruto met them properly. The blonde one was Ino whose family owned a flower shop. During art class her composition would always be the best. Once when Naruto shyly not actually hoping asked for her help with his work, she looked at him, to his surprise smiled and asked what kind of idea he had. They didn't talk much and only about school but Ino and Naruto sometimes ate their lunch together. Another girl's name was Sakura. Yes, like the cherry tree. Her hair reminded Naruto of that beautiful tree. Now that was an interesting person. When the pinkette was in a good mood you could chat with her to your hearts content, but one wrong move or word and it was like the switch was being flipped. Sakura would get mad in a split second and you would have to haul your ass out of the classroom before she could get to you. The girl seemed to have abnormal amount of strength in her tiny hands. All in all, they were people who did not hate Naruto and sometimes talked to him but weren't exactly his friends either.

Since he only had two close friends in his life, his secret passion wasn't that hard to hide. He just simply didn't talk about it with neither Sasuke nor Shikamaru. And that passion was quite unusual. Figure skating.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Naruto learned about this sport was when he was 7 years old. During class teacher used jumps and spins of figure skating as examples for the subject but no one was impressed. Some guy from the back of the class shouted that it's a girly sport - you have to dress up, you have to dance, you have to learn ballet, it's all for girls. However, there was one guy in the room who did not think so. On the contrary, he was mesmerized with the sport. That was exactly why he didn't waste time and that same day found the nearest rink to his orphanage. The luck seemed to be with him because he found one with a walking distance from both orphanage and school. It only took about 10 to 15 minutes by foot. So, you can imagine the excitement he felt when he first entered the building. The gust of cold air welcomed him. 

It may not seem to fit his character, but he was terribly nervous. He didn't know where to go, how to put on his skates right, how to move in them and everything else of the matter. 

The best news he got that day was when he went to buy a ticket for one session. The ticket lady told him that kids from the orphanage get to skate for free. Now that was a dream come true for Naruto. When he first set foot on the ice, he felt this feeling inside of him like he just found something he was looking for a very long time and didn't know what it was. Of course, after a few steps he let go of the railing and fell on his butt exactly three seconds later. Okay, the struggle was real. However, no matter how many times Naruto fell he got up each and every time and did not shed a single tear like a big man. By the end of an hour-long session he was feeling comfortable on those thin knives and was ready to test himself further.

So he came back the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that. He started coming to the rink daily and the staff were quick to meet the blond. Contrariwise to school at the rink people seemed to like Naruto. They would always chat with him when they had a free minute and give him some treats. Naruto absolutely fell in love with people, atmosphere, skating and the feeling of being whole he got when he was on the ice. 

There was a coach with gravity defying hair, Hatake Kakashi, who always carried around this small orange book. When Naruto once asked what was it about, the man just smiled and said it was about something very interesting, but it was not the time for the boy to know just yet. The blond, of course, was sulking after that, and pestered Kakashi for a while, but the man never gave in. 

The ticket lady was also a nice and friendly woman, Mitarashi Anko, who though was always nice to Naruto, was always looking for a way to pick a fight with everyone else. 

There were a few more coaches who Naruto took notice of, like Asuma (he didn't know the last name of this coach), Genma, and some others, but Kakashi and Anko were the only ones who he actually talked to.

When he was on the ice Naruto did not fool around. When after his first session he was able to freely skate forwards with no trouble, blond decided that he should start learning something more challenging. The first step on the list was skating backwards. And as impossible as it sounds Naruto got it right after the first 15 minutes of the session. He practiced it for a bit longer but soon got bored since it was so easy for him. So, he decided to push his luck and try to do crossovers, both forwards and backwards. And what do you know? He soon found himself staring at the ceiling. Hm, now that was interesting. Naruto refused to give up until he got it right and by the end of his second day he walked out of the rink with a few more skills such as crossovers and forward inside and outside edges.

For about 3 weeks Naruto observed experienced skaters and tried to copy their step sequences. That fared very well for the blond. And when he got bored with staying on the ice all the time Naruto decided that it was time for him to learn how to jump. Horse jump didn't count, he learned how to do that on the second week. So, the first jump he decided to try was the waltz jump. You had to skate forwards and take off from the left foot forward outside edge, turn in the air half a circle and land on the right backward outside edge. Easier said than done, right? It wasn't hard to actually do the jump. It was hard to do it like the professionals did it. With grace, beautifully, not falling. So, on the first day Naruto learned how to do the jump, and in another week he learned how to do it flawlessly. That was how his first month passed. 

Naruto has been training by himself for about 3 months when he caught the eye of the most famous coach in the whole Japan - Sanin Jiraiya.

The man noticed the boy about 2 months after he started going to the rink. And, surprisingly, it wasn't because of his loud behaviour. The brat in just those 2 months managed to ideally copy every movement he saw other skaters do. The skilfull eye quickly spotted the talent and refused to leave it alone. 

The first time Jiraiya approached Naruto was when he was attempting to do a toe loop jump. It was the third jump the blond decided to try and it was not going as well as he expected. So imagine his surprise when one of the coaches he always saw at the rink came up to him and showed him all the ropes. In just one week with the help of old pervert (the man earned himself such nickname when Naruto saw him peeking in the girls' locker room) Naruto learned the toe loop jump faultlesly. At the time he didn't know that he had just passed Jiraiya's test and had broken all the previous records.

That was the start of Uzumaki Naruto's secrer career as a figure skater.

When the boy returned to the rink next day he saw that Old perv was waiting for him. Naruto kind of got used to him during the week when he helped Naruto learn that damn jump but somehow, he got the feeling that old man wanted something from him today. 

Naruto walked up to him, said hello and went to put his things into the locker. When he went to take some skates from the rent point Jiraiya approached Naruto. 

„Hey, pipsqueak. Come with me for a bit. I wanna talk to you for a sec.”

That got kid's attention. The way Old perv said those words was serious so Naruto knew not to joke. He simply followed Jiraiya to his own locker room and turned to him. 

„So, what did you want? Session will begin in a few minutes, I don't want to be late.”

Jiraiya was silent for a while. Then it looked like he made up his mind and turned to Naruto. „I'm going to ask this only once kid, so listen carefully. Exactly how serious are you about skating?”

That was not what Naruto expected. But Jiraiya was looking at him expectantly waiting for his answer so the blond told him the truth. „I know already that this sport is a really expensive one, but I want to go as far as I can and challenge myself as much as I can. I will never give up just because I didn't get it the first time. So, I am as serious about skating as I can be.”

The answer seemed to please Jiraiya very much but the next words that left couch's mouth seemed like an alien language to Naruto. „I see. These were the right words, brat. Okay, I've decided! I'm gonna be your personal couch from today on!”

Naruto thought he heard him wrong, so he just sat there with his mouth hanging open. The only thing he managed to utter was. „Huh!?”

At that Jiraiya full out laughed. „You may not know this, but I've been watching you for quite some time, Naruto. And let me tell you this you have so much potential that with the right training and eating you could actually someday reach the level of Olympics. And I'm saying that I want to be the one to guide you there. So, what do you say?”

Naruto was speechless. For once in his life he had no idea what to say. This man, this legend was volunteering to be his coach. But he had no money to pay for his training fees. Since that was the first thing on his mind he said it out loud. „But I have no money to pay you for training me. I don't know how much exactly I would need but I'm sure that it's nowhere enough for what I get to spend for the week.”

„That's not a problem. If you except this deal, then I will take care of everything. Once you start competing you can pay me the money you will get from prizes. Until then just concentrate on skating. And let me tell you, my training won't be easy.”

When Old perv put it like that there was no way in hell that Naruto wouldn't take this chance. „Hell yeah! I'm in!!! When do we get started?!”

Jiraiya laughed again and said smugly. „Since I knew that you would agree I have something for you. Try them on!” And with those words old man pulled out a brand-new pair of shiny black skates. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Okay, he will need to get used to this. 

„Wow... These are for me?” The kid hopefully looked up to Jiraiya. 

Old perv only grinned. „Of course! Well, if these don't fit then we will get you another pair.”

Naruto couldn't believe it. He came today here just for another session not expecting anything and just like this his whole life just got turned upside down. But Naruto knew that this change was the best thing that ever happened to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Naruto was about to enter the building, he saw something coming towards him through the glass on the door. Suddenly he was knocked flat on the ground, the doors slammed open, Jiraiya poked his head out, yelled at Naruto „You're late!” and pulled him inside. 

„Oi, let go of me, Old perv! I'm not that late, am I?! I still must have at least 10 minutes before the session!” Naruto shot back at his coach annoyed.

„Do you remember how I told you that I will make you reach the level of Olympics? Well, someone is going to help me. And that someone will be coming to our lesson today! So hurry the hell up with your warm-up!” 

Naruto was really interested as to who was coming that had his trainer that excited but decided not to bother with him and simply wait for them.

When he was doing his last set of mountain climbers he heard someone entering the rink. When Naruto looked up for a second, he thought he was gonna faint. Before his eyes stood another world champion of figure skating and worldwide known coach Senju Tsunade. 

„You... must be kidding me, right?” Naruto wheezed out somehow. Then he turned to Jiraiya and whisper yelled. „How did you get her to come here?!”

„You must be very lucky, brat.” Naruto suddenly felt a presence behind him emitting a very strong aura. He slowly turned around to face his possibly new coach.

„H-Hey, granny. Nice to meet you.” Naruto smiled his signature smile. He still was overawed about the fact that he was training under one legend and now another was willing to help him. 

Tsunade, however, was not amused about her new nickname. „One little piece of advice, my dear Naruto. If you want to continue your life without serious injuries, don't call me that again.” Her smile was sickeningly sweet.

„Okay, you got it, granny! I will behave myself as much as I can.” Naruto grinned. Somehow, he had a feeling that Tsunade will become another very important person in his life.

Seeing that threats will do no good and the kid didn't call her that to make fun of her Tsunade decided to just let it go for now. „So Jiraiya here told me about you a little bit. And he told me some things that I believe are impossible. So why don't you go out there on the ice and show me what you can do. I'll decide what I'll do about you once I see it with my own eyes.”

Naruto got a puzzled look on his face after Tsunade’s speech but then Jiraiya assured blond that everything was okay and he only needed to do what Old perv told him to. So the boy decided to take his coach's word and do what he was told to do.

„Okay, Naruto. You do your warm up routine while I have a little chat with Tsunade. We will be right here!”

And with that Jiraiya turned to Tsunade. „I'm really very glad that you could make it here today, Tsunade.”

„Well, if you wanted to meet so badly you could have just called and said so directly. You didn't have to make up some lies about a 12 year old kid learning to do his quads. That was one absurd lie there.” Tsunade snickered. „After I see what Naruto can actually do, I'll give him some tips and then we can go out for some drinks.” 

„I have absolutely nothing against drinks, but I wasn't lying about Naruto. Just wait and see. I bet your jaw will drop.” Jiraiya stated smugly.

„Well, we'll see about that.”

After their talk the pair put on their skates and went on the ice to Naruto. 

Jiraiya decided to jump straight to business. „So, Naruto today we will go over all of your jumps and work over your quads further. You can start from double salchow and move to others.” 

„'Kay, got it!”

And so Naruto started doing his jumps. Entrance to salchow he chose the hardest one Old perv had taught him, easily jumped, spun in the air two times and landed gracefully into the exit. The same he did with all the rest of the doubles. Then he moved over to his triples. These jumps were still a little bit of a struggle for Naruto, but he was getting better with each time he stepped foot on ice. Once he was finished with all his triples except triple axel Naruto stopped for a bit. Doing all these jumps one after another was kind of tiring but the blond was determined to finish what he started. So after a little break he started doing intro into this jump and to Tsunade's surprise took off, did all the required rotations, landed and exited gracefully. 

„Damn, Jiraiya. The kid really can jump for his age.” Tsunade was highly impressed. She truly expected to see all the doubles, maybe a few triples and that's it. But it seemed Naruto wasn't done yet. 

After executing his triple axel Naruto said a small prayer in his mind and started doing intro into a quad salchow. When he took of Tsunade leaned forward and what do you know - little brat did all four rotations. Even though he couldn’t land at all and fell that still was enough to leave Tsunade frozen in place. 

„How old was he when he started skating?” Tsunade asked Jiraiya still astonished about this discovery.

„I found him when he was 7 and a half years old. By then he could already do 3 jumps - salchow, loop and flip. And what's more, he learned them perfectly in 3 months. He's a genius, Tsunade. I wasn't kidding about that.”

For a while Tsunade was silent. She had a lot on her mind. Like how a mere 12 year old boy was already attempting to do a quadruple jump. That just didn't fit in her head. 

When Naruto got up after his quad attempt he glided over to his coach. „So, how did I do?” 

Tsunade looked at him for a long moment, looked to the side, then back at Naruto again and said. „You have a terrifying talent, you know that?” When Naruto only grinned at that Tsunade continued. „I have a proposition for you. I know that Jiraiya contacted me because he thinks that he might need my help with your further training, but I can't stay here. I have many students of my own in Suna, my husband is there too. So, I'm going to give you a choice. If you want, you and Jiraiya can come to Suna with me to continue your training there. You don't have to answer me right now. I'll stay in Konoha for another week, so you have till then to give me your answer. I know that this is your home so think about it carefully, okay?”

Naruto was silent and did not interrupt her not even once and when Tsunade was finished he said a simple okay. After that he got his things and went home for the day.

That day for Naruto was a surprise. He still didn't know what to do with Tsunade's offer even after five days passed after their talk. Well, the life here in Konoha wasn't the best, but this was still some kind of home, he still had Shikamaru and Iruka-sensei. If anything, it was bearable here. But maybe in Suna he would meet more people who were more open to figure skating than students from his school. They were idiots, if they truly thought that figure skating was only for girls. You had to have creativity of a dancer, strength of a gymnast, agility of a ballet master and so much more. Naruto was still wavering a bit, but he was shifting towards the idea of leaving but he wasn’t sure just yet. 

If Naruto would have known what would happen at school the next day, he would have packed his stuff right that evening and went off to Suna without turning back ever again.

Next day Naruto woke up in a good mood. He knew that today he would get the results of the physics test he took a few days ago. Just like he promised Iruka-sensei Naruto caught up with school work and worked very hard to understand classes and it was going unexpectedly well. He knew that his results would come in great and he couldn't wait for them. Balancing the time between school, skating, gymnastics and ballet was kind of hard... Okay okay, it was SUPER hard, so Naruto was really proud of himself for being able to do that. 

As unbelievable as it sounds Naruto reached the school before first period has started and walked to his first class, which was Chemistry. Mmm, fun... But this simple insignificant fact wasn't enough to change blonde’s mood even when he saw Sasuke. Actually Naruto, despite Uchiha's infuriating behavior, honestly wanted to know what happened for his friend to distance himself from Naruto so much. 

„Hn, dobe. You're surprisingly on time. What, the orphanage caught fire or something?”

Naruto glared at his ex-friend but only huffed and turned away from him. 

Soon the bell rang, and students started to swarm in. Lastly came in Iruka. Though he looked like he has something on his mind. He absentmindedly started calling names and when he called out Naruto's name Iruka looked up with stone face at him, stared at the boy for a few seconds and then went on. Naruto suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach, like this day would probably turn out not to be so good. 

„I'm sure everyone is wondering how they did on their test last week so I'm not going to prolong that waiting for you any longer and give back your tests.” 

Everyone suddenly became very nervous and started chatting with one another. Naruto also moved in his seat waiting to get his test back. 

„Someone is looking forward to knowing they failed again.” Came yet another snide remark from the duck-butt.

„Shut it, Sasuke. This time will be different. I just know it.” Naruto didn't even turn his head at Uchiha's words. 

When Iruka finally reached Naruto's desk blond was ready to come out of his skin. However, his teacher didn't give Naruto his sheet back. „You failed.” Naruto was taken aback at this. How could this happen? He knew for sure that he had to get at least B so what was wrong??? 

„What?! How?! I know I wrote at least something right. So how did I fail? Can I at least have my test back?” Naruto was frantic. This couldn't be happening. School would call the orphanage for sure for this. This just could not be happening. 

„Actually, you answered every single question right. For that you would have gotten an A. But I did not expect this from you. How can you explain this to me?” Iruka held up a small piece of paper in front of Naruto's face. He grabbed it and unfolded. And froze in place. It was a cheat sheet. 

„Where did you find it? You can't possibly think that I used it, can you, Iruka-sensei? I know I'm not the brightest person in this school, but I would never cheat. You have to believe me.” By now Naruto was pleading with tears in his eyes. The entire class was silent watching the exchange. Even Sasuke looked a tiny bit worried. 

„I found it in your desk, Naruto. I was checking if anyone decided to get a little illegal help and to my disappointment you were the only one. For cheating you fail this test.”

Naruto froze in place. Why? Who did it to him? Who hated him that much? Who couldn’t stand him enough to be in the same school? He had no idea. There were just too many people. 

„You get detention for a month. And after school is over you're expected at the principal's office. Now let's get back to the class.”

Time passed in a blur for a boy. He didn't hear a word Iruka said that day. When the bell rang signaling the end of a class Naruto packed his things and stood up to leave. 

Sasuke was watching the blond entire time during the class. The spark in his eyes seemed to have gone out. So when Naruto stood up to leave Sasuke called out to him. „Oi, Naruto. Wait up.”

Blond glanced at him and uttered a simple „what”.

Sasuke knew that Naruto have never ever ever cheated no matter how bad he needed a good grade, so he was wondering what made him do so now. „Why did you do it?”

After those words it was actually visible how Naruto closed up. His shoulders slumped, his eyes became darker and his face got that poker face. „Whatever, teme.”

After that he just turned and left without another word. 

And Sasuke suddenly felt very uneasy. Like something big and something very bad was about to happen.

***

When lunch came Naruto was still in his transom. Iruka didn't believe him. Others didn't try to help him. He had detention when he had to be skating. He had to go see the principal. This day couldn't possibly get worse. 

When he saw Shikamaru Naruto let out a sigh. Finally, he could tell someone about his problems. But when Shikamaru saw the blond he just gave him this very disappointed look and went to stand in the line.

Naruto yet again froze in place. No way. Not Shikamaru too. He couldn't actually believe that he cheated, could he? His tears were at the front door when some douchebag bumped into him.

„Oh, sorr- Ooh! It's you! The ballerina!”

Naruto thought the world just crumbled into small pieces. „What?”

The guy smirked and turned to his friends. „Hey everyone! Remember how I told you I saw a guy exiting the building when I was walking past the ballet studio? That's him. Boy, that is hilarious!” By now the entire cafeteria was listening to this idiot. 

Naruto prayed to every deity he knew to help him out. „What the hell are you talking about?! You're mistaken. Maybe you need glasses if you really think that was me?” 

And he probably should have kept his mouth shut because next thing he knew the guy pulled out his phone and showed him a picture. „So that's not you?”

It was clearly Naruto standing in a position of scorpion. 

„Really? Let me see!”

„Me too! A guy doing ballet? That just too funny!”

„Hey, share that photo with me!”

„Me too!”

Naruto helplessly watched as that douchebag sent everyone the photo. Then he shook his head. That's enough. He had no right to make fun of Naruto.

So blond figured he would take the matter into his own hands. He had enough shit for the day. 

„Stop it! Give that to me!” Naruto lunged towards the guy arms outstretched for his phone. He shoved him on the ground and tried to take away his phone when the voice behind him rang out.

„Naruto!!! What are you doing?! Get away from him right this minute!”

Naruto turned around and saw Iruka standing there, glaring daggers at blond. 

„I-It's not as it seems! I swear! He was making fun of me!”

„From what I saw you just tackled him to the ground without a reason. Even if you had one you still can't start a fight with whoever you want! Principal's office! Now!”

As Iruka was shouting at Naruto he just stood there and watched him with no expression whatsoever. And in his mind the gears were already turning. Okay, he would go to the principal. But not for the reason Iruka-sensei was shouting at him for to go. He would go there to end this nightmare. 

At that moment resolution filled Naruto. He made his choice. He will go with Tsunade to train to Suna.

So, when the teacher was finished with his little tirade, Naruto turned on his heel and exited cafeteria without a sound. Iruka was a little surprised at such behavior but thought Naruto only needed time to cool down. After all he would see him tomorrow. Maybe he would even invite him to eat his favorite food. 

If only he knew that that fight would be the last time he had a chance to talk to Naruto for a long time...


	4. Chapter 4

When Naruto reached principal's office, he knocked on the door. Shortly after he heard a soft „come in” and opened the door. 

Behind the desk sat an old but really kind principal Sarutobi Hiruzen. No one was actually afraid of him and most of the students behaved themselves so there were not many who caused trouble. With a few exceptions. Like Naruto.

Old man sighed when he saw a familiar face. „Hello, Naruto. What brings you to my office today?”

When after those words there were no sheepish grin and excuses Hiruzen furrowed his brows. Naruto only silently closed the door and came in front of his desk. 

„Hey, gramps. Something happened today and officially I am here for my detention time and punishment. But actually, I made up my mind about something I have been thinking for quite a while now. I want to fill in application to drop out of school.”

 

*** 

For quite some time principal's office was dead quiet. Principal was the first one to break this silence. „Naruto, please tell me. What really happened? You don't actually mean it do you? Just sit down and tell me, okay?”

And so Naruto did. He told Hiruzen about figure skating, about all the additional training, how hard it was to keep up with school work, and finally about all the bullying. This last part Naruto always kept to himself but now he was just pouring all of it out. And when he finished blond felt so much better. 

„It doesn't matter what you're going to tell me, gramps. I won't change my decision. I was thinking about leaving anyway.”

„... Are you sure this is what you want?”

Naruto couldn't be more delighted. He was so glad old man didn't pressure him into staying and was just honestly worried about him. „Yes, it is. I may be back one day, but I may be not. I just want to test myself further and see how far I can go. I can't do that here in Konoha. So yeah, I truly want to leave.”

Hiruzen was still for a few moments and then said. „Okay, here is the application. I wish you all the best, Naruto. Hopefully I'll see you one day again.”

"Maybe... Thanks again, gramps, I'll miss you." Naruto said over his shoulder as he exited his office.

As the blond was walking through the empty corridor seeing as the next lesson has already started he felt a strange sense of peace wash over him. No more bullying, no more hiding, no more being an outcast just because, without any reason. 

When Naruto reached the school gates he looked back. No matter the circumstances and although still feeling angry and betrayed, he will miss Shikamaru, his only real friend here. Naruto nodded for himself once again. This was the right thing to do. He smiled, for the last time looked at his now former school, turned on his heel and marched towards the ice rink to tell Tsunade that he made up his mind.

While sitting by the window this scene was witnessed by Sasuke, who happened to glance out the window at the exact same moment. Strangely enough, it looked like Naruto was saying goodbye. If only he knew how right he was...

Next day Sasuke woke up like usual, at 6.15 in the morning. He did his morning routine, grabbed his bag and went to school. When Sasuke reached the building his eyes instinctively started looking for a mop of blond hair. At the back of his mind the raven-haired boy knew that it was probably fruitless, but he couldn't help himself. 

With all the fighting he did with Naruto it seemed like Sasuke hated the blond or just liked to ruffle his feathers. The truth was totally the opposite. He cared for the blond very much. And it was dangerous. Because the feeling was not one others felt for their friends. This was the kind of feeling others felt for their lovers.

So when Sasuke noticed this he freaked out quite a bit. At first, he thought that distancing himself from Naruto would help but it didn't. All he achieved was a constant feeling of longing. 

When Sasuke stopped bringing Naruto home for dinners and games his family noticed it quickly. His mother started complaining about missing the blond and his bright smile, his father didn't voice his discontentment, but it was clear that he came to think about Naruto like his own son and also longed for him, but the worst was Itachi.

Sasuke could swear on his life his brother wasn't human. He always knew things about his little brother that Sasuke himself didn't. So when he noticed the lack of blond in the house Itachi got down to business. He cornered Sasuke one day and slowly wormed out of him the whole thing. Itachi's reaction was surprising, really. He looked like he already knew. And understood.

„Otouto, it's alright to care about your friend like that. You should not feel ashamed. Everyone deserves happiness and you're no exception. Some guys like girls and some - boys, that's the way it is. So I believe you need to have a little chat with Naruto and clear things out. I know he misses you.”

This was the talk brothers had quite a while ago, and about 3 days before the incident in school Itachi brought it up again. Sasuke was mentally preparing himself for the confrontation but really didn't see the whole cheat thing coming up. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Naruto would never cheat but when that day he called out to blond and asked why, Sasuke instantly saw his grave mistake. It seemed like the air became chilling in a few seconds. Naruto visibly closed up and before Sasuke could utter another word blond just left the room. 

When he found Naruto again that day it was during his humiliation in the cafeteria. Sasuke didn't know what to do or how to react. Even before Naruto and Sasuke fell apart raven noticed that the younger boy was hiding something from him. It wasn't like Naruto was the best liar in the world and he clearly didn't have talent for it but Sasuke never interrogated blond about it. He thought that Naruto would tell him himself when the time was right. 

So, when he heard about the ballet studio, all Sasuke could do was snort in disbelief. That was it? That was THE great secret? People were idiots, if they truly didn't notice anything beforehand. It was clear as the day that Naruto was doing something of the sort if you cast at least one glance during gym at him. 

The grace he moved with and the posture, his flexibility it all screamed out his unusual hobby. 

Only Sasuke didn't know that it wasn't just ballet. It was so much more.

So, since raven didn't get the chance to talk to Naruto that day, he figured he would just catch him after the class today. 

When the bell rang, students filled the class and sat down. Shortly after Iruka came in and started calling names. When after Sasuke's he didn't call Naruto's name raven felt uneasy. Was he sick? Or maybe decided to skip on day after yesterday's fiasco. Someone also noticed it and asked the teacher. It was Inuzuka Kiba, blonde’s so-called friend from the gym class, the same one that laughed with everyone yesterday at Naruto. 

„Hey, you didn't check if Naruto was here! Is he sick or something?” 

Iruka simply turned to the board and started writing down today's theme.  
The words that left teacher's lips shattered Sasuke's world. 

„Due to personal reasons Uzumaki Naruto moved to another town and no longer is a student of Konoha High School.”

After that it was silent. So silent that drop of pin could be heard. 

„W-What do you mean, sensei?” Shikamaru couldn't believe it. Naruto wouldn't do that. Right? „What personal reasons?”

„His guardian didn't elaborate much, only that he believes Naruto can be more successful somewhere else.” Iruka's voice was void of any emotions. When he himself heard these news, he didn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. But apparently blond dropped out of school yesterday. Like he already was planning to do so.

It was clear that nobody saw it coming. The „guardian” part was also a big surprise for everyone. Including Sasuke.

„Guardian? What guardian?” As far as raven knew Naruto didn't have any relatives and no adoptive parents. 

„Yesterday Sanin Jiraiya officially became Naruto's foster-parent and moved with him to another town. That's all the information I know and actually I believe none of you were close enough with him to know anything more.”

Now that hurt. Not everyone but some did. And what was worse - it was true. Nobody was really that close to Naruto. Well, Shikamaru was, but yesterday he lost faith in him. And seemingly it hurt blond enough that he didn't confide to his friend about his future plans. 

The class passed in unusual silence. When the bell signaled the end of class, there was no usual chatter and laughing.  
Many of the students were deep in thought. Even though they always messed with Naruto and made fun of him the didn't hate him. Blond simply was too responsive for his own good. However, no one ever thought that Konoha High would lose its' core of life, laughter and mischief. 

Unexpectedly, it did. 

There would be no more, in their minds, friendly fights, there would be no more laughter that filled the halls when Naruto found something hilarious, no more blond mop of hair rushing to his lesson when late. 

Sasuke and Shikamaru took it the worst. Shikamaru knew that he was the closest one to Naruto and that blond trusted him with his life, so he felt inexpressible guilt for not being there for him when Naruto needed him.

Sasuke was probably even worse. That was his fault. He truly believed that it was his fault, that Naruto couldn't stand to be here another day. If only he had been there for his friend from the start. If only they talked more. If only Sasuke didn't distance himself from the person he cared most about. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.

But now it was too late. Sasuke lost his chance to get back Naruto's friendship and it seemed faith didn't think he deserved a chance either. 

All that raven could do now was hope that someday they would meet again, and he would be granted another chance.


	5. Chapter 5

***6 years later***

Sasuke was in a very bad mood. Not only did his father pestered him again this morning about coming to another meeting their company „Sharingan Corps” was having, he was also almost running late due to unexpected traffic. He always left early to have enough time but today he wasn't lucky to have any spare minutes before the class. 

When Sasuke entered the parking lot he drove to his usual place. Most students parked in the same place so Sasuke's mood only got worse when he saw that his place was taken. Grumbling under his breath he parked his car in the next row and glanced at the unauthorized car standing in his place. He didn't recognize it. 

Walking down the hall Sasuke had to pick up the speed if he didn't want to be late. When he arrived to the class Ino, Sakura, Neji, Lee and Kiba were there already. 

When Naruto left, people who interacted with him even just a tiny bit became closer. They started talking and spending time together more and more. Shortly after blonde’s departure Neji, Ten Ten and Lee transferred to Konoha High. Sasuke didn't talk to Lee all that much, but he found himself spending considerable amount of time with Neji and Ten Ten. Neji appeared to be Hinata's cousin from another town, so she sometimes hangs out with Sasuke too. 

Their team was known all through the school. How could it be any different? There were many people in it. 

Also, the mystery of a cheat paper was also solved not long after Naruto disappeared. It wasn't even blonde’s paper or writing. Similar situation actually happened with Sakura about a week later after another test. In her desk Iruka also found a paper of the same context. This time he didn't believe it. Sakura was one of the top students all through the school. She didn't need this to get a good mark. So, after it became clear that someone was doing this on purpose Iruka decided to see who was responsible for it. After another test he didn't look down for a single second and very discreetly surveyed everyone. And what do you know? Iruka almost laughed when he saw the culprit. It was the snake Yakushi Kabuto. He was always all the teachers' pet and did everything they wanted. For some reason, Iruka never trusted him and this only showed that his gut feeling was right. Seeing as he drove one student to leave the school Sarutobi decided that it was only fair, that Kabuto left too. He was expelled on the spot.

As Sasuke was sitting down Ino and the rest of their friends came to him too. 

„Hey, Sasuke. I was talking with everyone that maybe we should hang out after school today? I have a skating lesson, but my coach said I could bring some friends if I wanted to this time. Something about trying to get figure skating more popular I think. Actually, I don't think it's that unusual. It used to be, but it became trendy in these last few years. Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and Choji are coming too. Do you wanna join us?”

And that gave Sasuke a perfect opportunity to not go to that stupid meeting. He knew that one day he would take over the company seeing as Itachi started his own, but he was already getting sick of spending all his free time down at the office.

„It's not like I have any plans, so sure why not.”

Ino squealed and then added. „Apparently there's some big shot in town that moved in a few days ago and his practice will be right after mine! He won many international contests and championships and is a four-time world gold medalist. So if we'll be lucky, we might be able to sneak in and take a peak! Ohhh, I'm so excited!”

„If he's so famous how come you don't know who he is?” Sasuke was just a little bit interested now.

„Because for some reason he always wears a mask. I don't believe it's for the show, so seeing him alive and real will be really interesting. I bet we'll get to see him without his mask. And I don't even know his name. He uses alias Kyuubi no Kitsune.”

„Hn, well, I guess it won't hurt to stay a bit longer after the session.”

Ino grinned. „Great, then that's the plan! Tell the others too. I haven't seen them yet today, maybe they will join us too.”

As if on cue the bell rang signaling the start of class. Everyone sat down in their seats and lastly came in Iruka. He was in a good mood. Like, in a very super-duper good mood. The teacher couldn't stop smiling.

„Hello, class. Before our lesson today we have a few new students and one who decided to come back after a long time.” At these words Sasuke's head perked up. It couldn't be. „They will introduce themselves now.”

Then Iruka opened the door and a few people came in. There was a blond girl with four short pigtails, a guy that had many purple tattoos on his face and a hood with cat ears on top, a red haired guy with viridescent eyes that had a tattoo on his forehead and finally entered a guy that had many people hold their breath. Cerulean eyes, vibrant like no one else. Blond hair that stood in disarray. Whisker like marks, three on each cheek. There was no mistaking it. Uzumaki Naruto was standing before them. 

Blond girl spoke first. „Hello, everyone. We're all from Suna and came here because of our training. My name is Sabakuno Temari, these are my brothers Gaara and Kankuro and the blond guy is like my third brother Uzumaki Naruto, but you should know this, since you were the reason he left this school in the first place.” Temari smiled sweetly at the end. 

Guy with purple tattoos spoke next. „As my sister just told you my name is Kankuro and I hope we can get along.”

The redhair only glared at the class and didn't say anything. 

But it didn't have a desired effect because everyone's attention was on the blond. 

„Hey, guys! You probably don't remember me, but I studied here six years ago. I had to move away to deepen my skills but the situation in my hometown has changed and I came back. So, I'd like to get along with you. But remember this, though you may not have any recollection of me, I remember you very well. Meaning, some of you probably will not be of any interest to me.” And at the end Naruto like the girl he came with smiled sweetly. Too sweetly.

Iruka sent a joyful look at the blond and then said. „Okay, guys, pick a seat and sit down.”

Kankuro picked a seat next to Kiba, Temari sat down before Shikamaru, but Gaara and Naruto took their time finding their seats. Naruto swept his gaze over the class and a frown marred his face. The only two seats that were left were near Sasuke, one next to him and another behind him. Naruto wanted to sit at the other side of the class from the duck-butt. It seemed that no matter what year it was, Sasuke's hair style stayed the same. 

Picking between two bad choices Naruto chose to sit next to the raven. And could practically feel his stare burning the side of blonde’s head. A smug grin appeared on Naruto's face. Maybe some people did remember him.

But it didn't matter much. Konoha High's students didn't want to do anything with Naruto before. Now he would be happy if they continued to mind their own business just like then. He came back for a reason that was much more important than finishing the same school he started years ago. 

The start of Olympics was in 7 months. And Jiraiya found another coach for Naruto back here in Konoha. It was some elderly guy named Killer Bee who’s training not everyone could handle. Apparently, his specialty was spins, the exact area in which Naruto was lacking. 

So, a few days ago Jiraiya just sprouted the news they were coming to Konoha for Naruto to deepen his skills again and left him to pack his things up. Thankfully, Tsunade figured that her disciples also needed the same training and Killer Bee was not against it when coaches contacted him. 

Naruto was very glad that he would not be coming back alone. Sabakuno siblings became his family right after Jiraiya. The guy seriously came to treat Naruto like his own son even though originally, he adopted Naruto only so that he could take him to Suna. 

Naruto still remembered the first time he met Temari and her brothers.

***Flashback***

He and Jiraiya had just moved to Suna and they were going over the papers to enter Naruto to Suna High. So far there were no complications and everything was going smoothly.

After how students treated Naruto back at home he almost expected something similar here too. So he wasn't exactly thrilled to know that he wouldn't just be spending his whole time at the rink but had to go to school too. 

The first day Naruto reluctantly dragged himself towards his destination. He was cursing Jiraiya with all the words that he knew and wished his vocabulary had been wider. He already dreaded to meet new people who would just treat him the same. 

However, upon arriving at the place he feared so much, Naruto had to admit - at least the scenery around the school was nice. If he was honest with himself, it was breathtaking. 

Suna was a very warm place near the ocean with palm trees, colorful buildings, beaches and the air of serenity. School was a short distance from the beach so you could feel a soft breeze even in the school yard. 

Knowing that he had to go and get this done Naruto braced himself and marched towards the entrance of the school. 

When he entered the building, a few pairs of eyes turned towards him, though not in mockery but in interest. It was a face students haven't seen around yet.

But Naruto, not used to this kind of attention misinterpreted their looks and picked up his temp to the principal's office. He really didn't want any problems on the first day. 

Upon reaching the office Naruto knocked and then opened the door after a firm „enter”. The label on the man's desk read Sabakuno Rasa. He looked like he was in his 40's, had red hair and a set scowl on his face. 

„How can I help you, young man?” Despite the look on principal's face his voice sounded firm but had a hint of friendliness in it too.

„Hello, sir. I just started here today, so I was told to come here for my schedule.”

„Ah, yes. I remember. The new skater, right?” 

Naruto was taken aback. „How do you know about it?” 

„I don't know what the situation was in your last town, but here in Suna figure skating is fairly popular. Of course, not many are of your level, but skating here is like football of baseball in other cities.”

Naruto was pleasantly surprised at these news. It was wonderful! He would not be a black sheep here. Maybe he would even find new friends. 

In the time Naruto was spacing out Rasa found a sheet from the pile of documents on his desk and handed it to Naruto.

„Here is your schedule. I hope you like it here. Have a nice day and come back if you have any problems.”

„Okay! Thanks, sir!”

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Naruto would fit in here. With these thoughts blond happily skipped through the door, ran around the corner and straight into a smaller version of the principal.

Both boys staggered a bit and fell to the floor. Before Naruto had a chance to even rise from the ground, a girl with four pig tails and a tattooed guy soon followed the red hair and not expecting any obstacles in their way took the same path as their companion. 

„Oof!”

„What the hell?!”

Simultaneously two remarks were heard. Naruto lifted his head and observed them. When the red head also got himself together he turned towards Naruto and glared at him. 

However, Naruto just didn't find it in himself to look guilty. He started snickering at first, but then it turned into a full-blown laugh. 

„I-I'm sorry! Really, I am. B-But the look on your face... It was priceless! Here, let me help you.” Naruto jumped to his feet and offered his hand to the stranger, still not able to stop his laughter. „Name's Uzumaki Naruto by the way. I just transferred here today.” Blond grinned at the boy on the ground.

However, when the redhead grabbed Naruto's hand he pulled Naruto towards him to the ground. Nope. Naruto wasn't having it. He quickly let go of the boy's hand, put his own on the ground and did a backflip. 

„That wasn't nice you know.” Naruto again offered his hand, this time planting his feet on the ground more firmly. 

The redhead actually looked at Naruto this time, took his hand and pulled himself up.

„Sabakuno Gaara. How did you do that?”

Naruto was lost for a second before he answered in a fluster. „Oh, that. Well it's a part of my training. It's nothing special.”

A girl and a guy also stood up and approached boys. „That was not nothing. Damn, this skill would help me so much on the ice. Think you could teach me? Oh, and I'm Kankuro by the way.” Tattooed guy, now known as Kankuro flashed a grin at Naruto.

„You skate too?” Naruto never had any friends at the rink since most of the people were already familiar with each other and he didn't go there to fool around. Still, it would have been nice to have someone to talk to during breaks. 

„YOU skate too?” The girl asked Naruto. „That's awesome! Would you like to eat with us during lunch today? We could get to know each other and maybe even hit a rink after school today. We could also show you around. Oh, where are my manners. I'm Temari and these two are my brothers. We're triplets, but Gaara here is still our little baby brother.” 

At these words Gaara glared at his sister. But she only laughed and said. „Also, a piece of advice, don't piss of this cutie. He can be mean if he wants to.”

Naruto was at the loss of words. People were talking to him. Not insulting him but having a real conversation with him and they even invited him to hang out later. 

Siblings seemed to notice something strange in Naruto's reaction because it was Gaara that addressed blond with an odd look. „So, what to do you say? Want to meet up later? Or too chicken to compete a little on ice?”

That seemed to snap Naruto from his own world. „Chicken? Me? Oh, we'll see who can do better.” Blond was never one to back out of challenge.

Gaara cast him one more long look and then grinned. „Good. I'm looking forward to it.”

***

When school ended Sabakuno siblings were already waiting for Naruto at the front door. 

„You ready?” Temari asked blond. 

„Yeah, but could we go to Fuuton ice rink? I actually have a training session there in an hour and a half, so we could skate one public session and I would also get a warm up.”

„That's wonderful! That's the same rink we are skating at!” Kankuro grinned at Naruto's words. Naruto flashed a smile back at him. This day turned out to be the exact opposite of what he expected. Naruto liked his new school, he made friends even before lessons had started and now was going to spend time with his new friends doing the thing he loved the most.

When the group reached their destination, siblings showed Naruto the way around. When they finished putting on their skates, triplets and Naruto walked towards the rink. 

Kankuro turned to Naruto. „Sooo...? What can you do?”

Naruto beamed and proudly said. „Enough that my coach decided to move me here to train under another coach.”

„You probably don't know this since you said in your hometown not many people were ice skating, but it's pretty normal for skaters to move to the place their coaches are residing. But it doesn't matter. I'm just curious what jumps you can do. Since you're the same age as we are, you probably are already learning your triples. So, let’s do some exercises to warm up and then we can fool around a bit. Sounds good?”

Temari jumped a few times on ice and went off. „Yep, I'm off!”

Boys soon followed her example. For about 10 minutes they did various exercises such as three turns, death spirals, mohawk, choctaw turns and many others. 

Gaara was the first one to start pestering Naruto to start jumping. „I think that was enough of a warm up. From what I saw it looked like you were born on ice and skated ever since. So now spill it, which jumps can you do?”

Before Naruto had a chance to reply Temari and Kankuro skated over to them. „Finished already? Alright then, let's get started! What's your starting point?”

Naruto didn't think for too long. „I usually start with doubles and then go to my triples. That's okay with you?”

„Yep, all's good. Actually, we do the same.” Kankuro replied. „So, who's first? Wait, that's a stupid question. I wanna see Naruto first.” He grinned his trademark grin.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, made an „aye, captain” sign and went off. 

Siblings looked at each other. „So, what do you think he'll show us?” Temari only shrugged at Kankuro's question. „We'll see shortly.” Gaara remained silent all the time, not letting Naruto out of his sight.

Naruto did some crossovers to get speed needed for the jump and since he wasn't in the mood for a creative and hard entrance, blond simply did an outside three turn and executed a salchow jump without a sweat. After that followed loop, toe loop, flip, lutz and finally axel. After that last one Gaara almost invisibly raised his nonexistent eyebrow. Double axel so easily. This was getting interesting. 

„You know, when I meant doubles, I meant only doubles. Double axel is something of a different level but that's okay. I mean, I can do it too, so...” Kankuro was mildly impressed. Naruto did all these jumps like they were child's game to him. He himself started learning his triples only a year and a half ago, but already had salchow, loop and flip down.

„Yeah, yeah, keep talking. Let's see how you do it then.” Naruto challenged. Kankuro shot him a smirk and went off. 

When everyonewas done with their triples, Naruto turned to the group. "Now the triples. What can you do?"

Kankuro puffed out his chest and said smugly. "All of us already have salchow, flip and loop down. Gaara also has toe loop in his arsenal and is working on lutz, so I'd say for our age it's very good." 

The blond just grinned. "How about ALL triples?"

Triplets' eyes widened. Kankuro sputtered. "No way in hell! Prove it!"

And the blond did as he was told. Kankuro was eyeing his suspiciously. He turned to his siblings. "You think he really will do it? He must be bluffing about being able to do all of them. I mean, NO! I refuse to believe it!"

Kankuro didn't get any reply to his little tirade since he wasn't even acknowledged. Gaara's eyes didn't leave the blond. So the dark-haired teen only snorted and turned back to watch Naruto do „all” of the triples. 

When the blond did salchow, loop and flip, Kankuro was already itchy to start shouting at Naruto to stop acting like a hero. But he didn't even get the chance to open his mouth because Naruto was already exiting his toe loop jump. Kankuro then could only watch how lutz followed the toe loop. 

When Naruto exited his lutz, siblings skated over to him. Surprisingly, Gaara spoke first. „That was very good. Not many people our age can do what you just did. I'm now working on my triple lutz and polishing all the rest of my triples. How old you were when you started skating, again?”

„I was 7 and a half, but I'm not finished yet, actually.” Naruto felt proud when he saw everyone's eyebrows lift.

„Not done? What do you mean not done? What could you possibly show us more? Maybe some hard combination?” Temari speculated.

„Just stay here and watch. Thank God there are not many people here today, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do it.” After that Naruto once again took off. 

Left at the side of the rink siblings didn't believe what they saw. Naruto caught insane speed doing backward crossovers, then turned around and took off. That was how you take off to do an axel. Naruto already did a double. And now, right before their eyes the blond did three and a half rotations and gracefully landed on one foot into the exit. 

When he skated over to his new friends Naruto was snickering at the look on their faces. It was sheer disbelief. 

„W-W-What the hell!? How?! What?!” Kankuro was at the loss of the words. Temari was no better. Gaara for once looked truly impressed. 

„How long it took you to learn triples? All of them except axel?” Gaara had a feeling that Naruto's answer would be another surprise. And he was right. 

„I don't know. I think about a year and 4 months. Triple axel was the hardest. It took me almost 8 months to get it right.”

„1 year?” Temari was in awe. „All the triples in just 1 year? Are you even human?” 

Naruto suddenly got an idea. „Hey, want to see something even cooler? Watch.”

Kankuro looked like his eyes would pop out of their sockets any time now. „More?! You have something more?!”

„He couldn't possibly...” Gaara muttered under his breath. He was watching Naruto like a hawk its prey. 

Naruto once again did some back crossovers, a three turn and took off. Everyone at the rink now was watching a free spectacle. Naruto jumped and to everyone's surprise did four rotations. That was a quadruple jump. A twelve-year-old just did a quadruple salchow jump. Even after two weeks Naruto still couldn’t exit this jump properly, but he was over the falling face down phase. Now he moved up to two-legged exit. And in these two weeks he decided that it was a good idea to start learning another quad - toe loop. So, when he exited salchow, not wasting a second Naruto started doing another entrance to another jump. 

„You've got to be kidding me...” That was all Temari managed as she watched Naruto take off again, but this time even though he did all the required four rotations he did fell at the end. 

Sibling quickly skated over to the blond. „Seriously, man. What kind of training did you have? Or more importantly, how much time did you spent at the rink? Were you living there back at your home?” Kankuro spilled all these questions at the same time.

Naruto stood up and shook the snow off him. „Well, I'm doing ballet and gymnastics besides skating. And about the time I spent at the rink, maybe 4 or 5 hours a day every day. Why? You skate less?”

Gaara looked intently at Naruto. „You were a loner, weren't you? Because if you skated that much, you had to have absolutely zero free time.”

At that Naruto's eyes got a shade darker. „Well, let's just say I liked skating better than people.”

Gaara just snorted and said. „Bullshit. What happened, really?” 

At first Naruto was stubborn and tried to change the theme of their conversation but Gaara wasn't having it. Finally, Naruto relented and told them everything, how he always somehow stood out, had no close friends, how he spent all his free time training and skating. 

When Naruto was finished Kankuro spoke first. „All I can say is that they are idiots. I mean, I have known you only for today and I can already say for sure that you're an amazing friend. And what's their business about what you do in your free time. I would like them to try that „girly thing” as they called ballet. They would be crying at the end of the training.”

„I couldn't agree more. But I can assure you that situation here in Suna is completely different. And you won't be alone. Like it or not we'll stick around you from now on.” Temari smiled warmly at Naruto at the end.

„Also, I won't be left in the dust, you know. I'll catch up with you in no time.” Gaara was also showing a hint of smile. After hearing blonde’s life story redhead somehow felt closer to Naruto, since he himself once had gone through the same thing. In years situation has changed but Gaara never forgot. So he was determined to make Naruto get over it too. 

The said blond was looking at triplets in adoration. These people he met just today were already closer to him than his classmates Naruto knew since first grade. For the first time since he moved here Naruto felt like he was truly at home.

***

Getting lost in his memories Naruto didn't notice how the class passed by and was awoken by the sound of bell. Gaara was at his side in a few seconds afterwards. „Let's go.”

„Okay, okay, I'm coming. Sheesh, let a man get his stuff, wouldya?” Naruto grumbled under his breath. Before he had a chance to stand up from his chair Sasuke was in front of him as well as the rest of the gang.

„Hey, Naruto. Do you remember us?” Ino asked. Friends still couldn't believe that Naruto actually came back. They were kind of fond of the blond before and didn't think bad of him not once, so it was a shock that he left Konoha all those years ago and it was even a bigger surprise that Naruto came back. But boy did he change. Gone was the scrawny little brat. Young man before their eyes was toned, not an inch of baby fat was left on him and he looked like a Greek God with his tanned, thanks to Suna's air condition, ripped body, sun kissed blond hair that Naruto grew a bit longer and vibrant blue eyes like gemstones. In a word Naruto looked mouthwatering. So it was a very nice bonus to having him back. 

„Yeah, I remember you.” Naruto smiled. „And like I said at the beginning of the class, some of the people from this school will not be of any interest to me. Right now, you are those people. So I would appreciate it if you scram.” Blond gave a closed eye smile and stood up.

Group was not expecting that. „What are you talking about, Naruto?” Kiba grinned. „Come on, let's meet up for lunch and catch up. We missed you, you know. You disappeared without a word all those years ago.”

Before Naruto could let out a sound Gaara spoke up. „Are these people the same idiots that were harassing you and making fun of you?” 

Naruto sighed and smiled sadly. „Yep, they're the ones. But Gaara, we don't need you in jail for murder now, do we? We have plans after school, remember? There's no need to waste time here. Let's go.” With that Naruto turned around and left the class with Sabakuno siblings following behind him. 

Sasuke was still astonished. Naruto was back. He actually came back. But it seemed that he had no intentions of talking with his old acquaintances any time soon. That was not a problem. Sasuke would change that. But damn. His old crush was back with a body that was to die for. What the hell was Naruto doing in Suna to gain that? 

After a long silence Sakura said. „We really messed up all those years ago, didn't we?”

 

No one said anything. What they understood like jokes, for Naruto it was bullying. And it seemed he didn't feel like giving them a chance to even explain themselves. Blond apparently had new friends, friends that were more like family to him and closer than anyone from Konoha ever was. 

„I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna find him, get things straight and say sorry. I really liked spending time with Naruto so I'm going to try everything to gain back his trust.” Shikamaru said firmly and looked at others looking for support.

„I'm going with you. I never was that close to him, but Naruto seems like a nice guy. I would like to get to know him.” Choji said and went over to Shikamaru. When Naruto disappeared both somehow became very close.

Neji, Ten Ten and Lee were watching the whole scene with interest and figured they would go together with others to meet this mysterious guy.

„I'm coming along.” 

„Me too.”

„Let's do this!”

One after another everyone agreed on one thing. Whatever it takes, they would make things right, get Naruto’s friendship back and make it up to him.

Individually, one person swore another thing that he didn't share with others. He would not only get Naruto to be his friend, Sasuke would make him fall in love with him too.


	6. Chapter 6

The group from Suna was walking down the hall while Kankuro was raging. „How dare they just come up to you and talk like old buddies?! I mean haven't they had enough already? Why can't they leave you alone? They can try all they want but I will beat them into a pulp if they so much as send one nasty glance your way.”

„Stand in line.” Gaara glared at no one in particular. It was only the first day in a new place and he already hated it. 

„Guys, we all knew it wouldn't be easy here, but we signed up for this. So just bear with it okay? Come on, it's our last year, so let's make the most of it! You're with me?” Naruto beamed at his friends. 

Temari just sighed and smiled at the blond. His grin was contagious because not only their group was smiling by now, but also everyone within a hearing range. „How could we not?” 

„Great then.” Naruto smirked. „Because I don't intend to be gloomy just because of my past here. I have a big event this year coming up and I'm super excited so I doubt there's anything or anyone of the matter that could make it otherwise.”

„Naruto!”

Blond sighed and muttered under his breath. „Of course, no one is stopping them from trying.” He turned around and saw Shikamaru heading his way. 

„Hey. Long time no see. What do you want?” Naruto casually said. However, there was nothing casual about those words. Tense shoulders indicated Naruto's nervousness since he stood next to his ex-friend. Back then he felt really hurt and betrayed by the genius but now he felt only a dull ache looking at the pineapple boy. 

„Hey. Can I talk to you for a sec? It won't be long, but I'd like a private word.” Shikamaru nonchalantly said but his eyes told a different story. Naruto could clearly see the longing in this guy's eyes so he turned to the triplets and said he would meet them later. 

Shikamaru wasn't sure Naruto would agree to talk to him alone, so he was glad his friend respected him enough to listen to his request. 

When the blond noticed where Shikamaru brought him he couldn't help but snort. It was the place under THE tree. It was ironic, really. This was the place that symbolized their friendship once. Now it was only a grim reminder. 

„So, what did you wanna talk about?” Not wasting time Naruto asked turning to face genius. What he didn't expect was to find himself in a bear hug. „Um... Shika? Is everything alright?”

What he heard next almost made him forget all the bad stuff that ever happened with his friend. „I'm so glad you're back.” Naruto's eyes widened. „When teacher said that you left, I thought I would lose my mind. Especially after we found out the true culprit of the cheat sheet. I felt so guilty for not being there for you. Naruto, words cannot describe how sorry I am. You were the closest friend to me and I didn't believe in you when you needed it the most. I am so, so sorry.” 

During this talk Naruto didn't move a muscle or uttered a word. Nor he returned the hug. But when Shikamaru was about to pull away Naruto raised his hands and hugged him back. „I missed you too, you know.” He said softly. „This doesn't mean I forgive you, but I believe we can sort things out with time. So how about we hang out tonight? Maybe at 7 p.m.? We could reminisce about good old times and maybe catch up? Also, I have these big news that I'd like to share with you.” Naruto grinned at his friend.

Looking at his blond goof friend Shikamaru couldn't believe it. Just like that Naruto forgave him. Shikamaru smiled under his nose. Seems like time didn't change him. Naruto still was the same - happy, always smiling and understanding as he always has been. 

Just as he was about to leave Naruto turned back to him as if he just remembered something. „Oh, and don't worry. I may be civil with you, but the triplets will give you enough trouble as it is. Have fun getting to know them!” And with that Naruto dashed inside. Those last words truly didn't calm the genius at all. 

***

Naruto was about to enter the class, his second period, when he once again heard someone calling his name. He was prepared for this kind of reaction, but it didn't make it any less annoying. 

This time he was greeted with faces of Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. They weren't bad for Naruto back in the day and didn't make fun of him, but they weren't that close too. 

„What? The class is about to start. What do you want from me?” Naruto grumbled.

Girls were expecting something like that, so they didn't cower away. „Hello to you too. We were wondering if you had some time after school today? We could hang out if you wanted to. So -”

„I don't. Have a nice day.” Naruto turned on his heel to leave. But found himself in the arms of the same two girls. 

Ino was the one to do the talking. „I know we weren't the best of friends or anything but we're sorry. Truly sorry. Despite seeing everything others were doing to you we never managed to stop them.” At that Naruto's head shot up. „But we would really like to change things now. Make it up to you somehow. So maybe you could think about it and give us a chance?”

„Whoa, back up a little. What did you mean you never managed to stop the bullies? As far as I know you didn't lift a finger to help me. Not once did I see any one of you stand up and help me. I -”

„You just didn't know.” Sakura cut in suddenly. „There was so much more of them than us, so we didn't do anything in front of everyone. You may not believe it, but many got beaten into a pulp by Kiba, some had nothing to eat due to Choji finding their lunch boxes, even we and Hinata made some girls know their places. You may not believe it but it's true.” Ino glanced at Naruto who had a disbelieving look on his face. 

The disbelief in his face vanished and pain and grief took over. „Why? Not a single word... Why?! Do you know how bad it was to think I had almost no friends? And you're saying you helped me? Ha!” Naruto was close to tears now but was laughing. „The biggest help you could have given to me was standing with me against everyone. But never did you do it. Not once. Not even a single one of you apart from Shikamaru.” Naruto was on the brink of tears, but he got a hold of himself. He didn't give them the pleasure of seeing him cry then, no way in hell would he let that happen now. 

„We're sorry. We're so sorry. If only you could give us one chance to prove everything, to prove that you're our friend. It would mean a world to us. Please think about it.” After those words the pair walked away, leaving Naruto and his thoughts to himself. He made his way into the classroom in silence not noticing a still presence behind him that heard the entire exchange.

Sasuke was looking for Naruto just like everyone else and happened to catch the sight of him just as Ino and Sakura got a hold of him. The sudden flare of jealousy was unexpected but a powerful one. However, hearing the conversation, seeing in person just how much he and others hurt the blond, Sasuke didn't dare to intervene.

The hurt, the pain, the suffering and most importantly - the loneliness he saw in Naruto's eyes almost got him to his knees. The whole scene only reinforced his wish concerning the blond. He would make Naruto fall in love with Sasuke and make him the happiest person alive. 

And Sasuke would stand alongside Naruto, no matter who or what would stand against them, even if the rest of the world.

***

After the two confrontations third and fourth periods went without any adventures. Now it was lunch time and Naruto couldn't be happier. Making his way to the cafeteria he still thought back to Ino and Sakura's words. It was true that he noticed all the things that girls told him, but Naruto never even dared to imagine it was on his behalf. 

Lost in thoughts he didn't notice how he already made it to the cafeteria and was brought out of his trance by Kankuro's yell. „Over here!” 

Naruto found his friends at the table already with his tray of food here. „Thanks, guys!” Blond sit down and not waiting for anything dig in. 

Temari just laughed. „Slow down. No one's going to take away that from you.” 

„I know, I'm just hungry.” Naruto said with a bite in his mouth. 

„Don't talk with your mouth full.” Gaara lectured but smiled a little anyway as Naruto didn't show any signs of having heard him and continued to wolf down his food. 

„So,” Kankuro began. „What did that guy want from you?”

Naruto looked up and saw three pairs of eyes watching him intently. He swallowed his bite and laughed. „Easy. Everything's cool. That was Shikamaru, remember? I told you about him. The guy who was my closest friend before I left.”

„Yes, the same that didn't believe in you even when he knew you.” Gaara mumbled. „Why did you talk to him?”

„Are you really asking him that, Kankuro? Come on, it's Naruto we're talking about. He makes friends with, like, everybody he talks with.” Temari skeptically glanced at her brother. It was true. It was just the blonde’s personality. He was always happy, friendly and couldn’t be angry at somebody for a long time. 

Gaara snorted. „Yes, I can see it clearly, because here he has a million friends. That was the situation in Suna. Here is different. People are different. And not a good different.” Gaara got that far away look in his eyes. They refocused a few moments later. „Well, whatever. Answer the question, Naruto.”

Blond just shrugged. „He said he was sorry, he wanted to make it up for me, so I invited him to hang out this evening.”

„You what?” Kankuro just stared at Naruto dumbfounded. 

„Why? Is there a problem?” 

Kankuro shook his head and smiled a little. „You're too good for your own good, you know.”

„I'll say...” Temari agreed while finishing her juice. Gaara just sent an almost non-existent smile towards Naruto and didn't say anything.

A few tables down sat a group from Konoha and watched the blond with Sabakuno siblings. They were talking at ease, laughing and making jokes without a care in the world. Even when Naruto was still studying in Konoha High he never looked that happy and carefree. It was hard not to notice him right now. He always had a smile on his face, a friendly manner and his laugh was contagious. Smoking hot looks were also quite noticeable and a delicious bonus to a packet that was Uzumaki Naruto. 

„I wonder, why we never talked to him more before...” Sakura suddenly voiced her thoughts. She looked in envy at the table with a bright blond head.

„Beats me...” Kiba munched on his fries with Akamaru under the table.

„We should not dwell on the past. Let's do everything to be his friend now. What's past is past. Nothing will change that. All we can do now is make sure it doesn't happen again.” Hinata said. 

„I agree. That's my girl!” Kiba hugged Hinata and kissed her on the cheek. When she started going out with Kiba two years ago Hinata totally shed the last shreds of her shyness. 

„Oh, we will make sure it won't happen again, but only if he will let us.” Ino said. „Anyway, since we're all here I wanted to ask if you're still up for a skating lesson after the school? Some of you are already going, but to those who I haven't seen today it would totally be worth it. A figure skater that is going for Olympics will have a training session just after mine and my coach said I could bring friends for free for a first time. Even Sasuke is coming along!” She added happily. It only earned her a glare from the mentioned party.

„Whaaat? The mighty Uchiha will be getting on ice? On thin blades? Oh, man. I've gotta see this. No way am I missing this!” Kiba grinned a feral smile.

„Laugh all you want, dog breath, I'll still do better than you, hn.” Sasuke shot back.

„Oh, we'll see about that.” Atmosphere of rivalry filled the air. 

„Okay, guys, enough. So, is everyone coming?” Ino asked again. When she received an 'okay' from everyone she smiled in triumph and sat back down. 

After the lunch everyone walked to their classes and after that it was the last period - PE. 

Naruto loved PE. Seriously, who didn't? It was so easy compared to the training he did for skating. It was like playing a game for a break from your hard work. But he was a lot less thrilled to know that he shared this class with Sasuke. Oh, yay! Not.

He was seriously considering skipping this one but found himself being forcibly dragged to the changing room by his bestest friend Gaara. Note the sarcasm.

„Oh, come on, let me go! I mean, what could I possibly miss there that's so important? Do you really believe it will be hard? Don't make me laugh. What could possibly be harder than Perv's and Granny's training? The additional coach we are getting today will probably only increase our workload. So let me have a little rest, wouldya?!” Naruto was fighting with all his strength, but his current position didn't leave much room for it. When he was dragged through the door into the locker room there were already a few guys there. Kiba, Lee and Sasuke were among them.

Gaara dumped Naruto on the bench and loomed over him. Everyone was watching the free spectacle with amused faces. „I know perfectly well that PE is nothing compared to our training, but you should know the best why we're working that hard. So, since it will be so easy don't give me that crap about saving your energy. You won't even break a sweat and a warm up before our routine after school will be good for you. So get your ass up and change before I make you.” Gaara slitted his eyes and turned away from Naruto. 

Blond only made a grimace at redhead but stood up nevertheless. 

Gaara's speech left the three boys wondering what kind of training the two from Suna did to think that PE was child's play. Maybe they haven't met Guy-sensei yet. He would probably change their minds quickly. PE was Lee's favorite class since the teacher had a soul so close to his own and he didn't like anyone thinking it was an easy one. So before Kiba and Sasuke could react he strolled right over to Naruto and poked him on the shoulder. 

„Hey there! You're Naruto, right? I'm Rock Lee! I don't think we have met yet!” Lee pushed out his hand and clasped Naruto's. „I overheard you and your friend talking and I can say that this class by no means is easy. After you'll meet Guy-sensei you will see that for yourself! He is very youthful so make sure you take it easy at first, okay?” The guy in green spandex grinned at the end.

Naruto was a bit lost at what to say. A guy he has never seen before just told him to TAKE IT EASY IN PE. Well, he was being friendly, so Naruto decided to simply show the fruits of his work in the class itself instead of words. „Nice to meet you, Lee. You seem like a nice guy and all, but we know what we're doing. So rest assured, 'kay? You can show me later the hardest exercise you know, and I'll try it, deal?” Naruto smiled at his new friend.

Lee's eyes got shiny from excitement. „Deal! Great! Don't forget it!” And with that he walked back to Sasuke and Kiba. The two were staring not at Lee but at Naruto. What the hell? PE easy? Since when? Certainly not when their teacher was Guy. Blond was about to see and feel it for himself very soon.

Since Naruto was already in locker room and the bell was a few minutes away he sighed and started changing. Sasuke turned back to say something to Kiba but words got stuck in his mouth. Well, what could he say? Damn. When Naruto pulled his shirt off it revealed a deliciously defined chest and a six-pack. The muscles were not buffed but beautifully toned, not an inch of baby fat could be seen on blonde’s body. When Naruto turned around to get his clothes from the gym bag Sasuke almost got a nosebleed. He had an absolutely fucking gorgeous tattoo of a nine-tailed demon fox that covered almost his entire back. The snout of the fox was on the lower part of Naruto's back and the tails were positioned around his shoulders. With every move he made the demon seemed to move along watching everyone in the room closely. It was mesmerizing. Enough to make Sasuke think thoughts to make him feel warm in places he shouldn't. And it seemed he was not the only one to fall under Naruto's spell.

„Damn, man! Where and when did you get that?” Kiba was openly ogling blonde’s back.

„Oh, that. I still forget about it sometimes.” Naruto giggled sheepishly and scratched his head. 

„Forget? How? What happened? Come on, tell us!” Kiba was bugging Naruto. Everyone was interested too.

„Actually, it was a gift from my coach after I won a worl-, a big competition.” Sasuke didn't miss the slip up. „He knew I wanted a tattoo, so he let me pick whatever I liked. Originally it was supposed to be a lot smaller and only on my arm, but before we went into the salon he got me hammered saying it would hurt too much otherwise. And when I went in alone after that I kind of saw a picture of a man with a tattooed back and told the guy to do the drawing on my back not on my arm. Somewhere in the middle of it I passed out and woke up only when he was finishing up. It turned out far better than I expected so it was cool for me. Not so cool for my coach, since he had to pay almost triple the original price.” Naruto snickered at the end. Jiraiya paled a few shades when he saw the final price. But after all it was his own fault. To let a drunk teenager do a tattoo alone. Very clever.

Dog lover was astonished. „What the hell did you win for your coach to give you this kind of a gift?” 

Naruto cast a quick glance at Gaara, which only shook his head. Sasuke saw the exchange and became even more suspicious. The slip up before, the 'no' sign now, the super training. What in the world were they doing?

„Actually, I think I already heard the bell. It's time for the class.”

Kiba wasn't going to let it go that easily. „Oh no you don't! There was no bell ye-” The bell rang before Kiba could finish his sentence.

Naruto grinned. „There was now!” And he ran outside with Gaara following not far behind. 

When Sasuke also exited the locker room he saw Ino and Ten Ten walking out of their changing room. It was more like Ino was being dragged by Ten Ten. And she was also complaining. „Do I absolutely have to? I hate PE! There are no showers in the girl's room since they're broken, and I don't want to go to the rink stinking! Let me go get changed back, please?” Ino looked at Ten Ten with puppy eyes. Sadly, it was not working.

„I'm not listening to you, blondie. If you're skipping PE all the damn time how do you keep your shape in place?”

Ino smirked at that. „As much as I hate exercising in school, it is pretty much nothing compared to the training I do for ice skating. This is child's game, seriously. Now let me go!” Ino was struggling again and didn't notice how her words got attention from another certain blond. 

Naruto was walking in front of the two girls and overheard their bickering. He slowed his step and let Ino catch up to him. Then he sprung the question at her. „You're ice skating?” 

„Huh?” The girl just now noticed his presence. „Oh, hey!” She smiled. „You wanted something?”

„Yeah, are you ice skating?” Naruto asked looking intently at her. 

Ino beamed. „I am, actually! Why? Are you interested? Want to try it?” She smiled. Maybe this was her chance to get Naruto to hang out later.

Naruto drawled. „Maybe... When did you start? As far as I remember you didn't do this when I was around.”

„It was about two years ago. I wasn't even planning on taking on such hobby, but one day a friend out of town just brought me there with him and I fell in love with it. The sound, the smell, the air, all of it. You should really try it out!” Ino smiled at the blond guy. This was the theme that led Naruto to speaking to her, so she was gonna make the most of it. 

However, after her words Naruto only grinned a small smile and said. „Oh, I have. And it's true. The feeling is magical. Well, I'll see you around!” Naruto dashed away to Gaara after those words unexpectedly and left Ino standing there. 

Sasuke walked up to her and asked. „What was that all about?”

Ino just shrugged. „Beats me. I just know now that Naruto also likes ice skating. Maybe we should invite him to go together next time?”

Sasuke only hn'ed and walked away. He knew perfectly well that if they offered him to go today it would be an instant rejection. Sasuke had to find a chance to talk to Naruto eye to eye. The faster the better.

When they reached the gym Sasuke cringed a bit. There was their teacher, a guy with a bowl haircut and a green spandex just like Lee's. Zero taste in fashion. And maximum capacity of energy that seemed to never run out.

„Hello, my youthful students! Are you ready to sweat today?” The smile could blind you for how unnaturally bright it was. When he was met with a load of groans and Lee's cheerful 'of course!', Guy-sensei grinned and said. „Wonderful then. Let's start with a little warm up. 6 times around the school perimeter. You have ten minutes! Ready? Go!” And then teacher started running in front of everyone at insane speed that only he and Lee could keep up. Some students tried to catch up to them but in vain and most only picked their own temp. 6 times was impossible for them except the green pair so why bother?

Sasuke and Kiba were actually the ones that tried to keep up with their teacher because even though his training was harsh beyond the words, he gave a really good workout and the guys looked out for their figures. The two were improving at a rapid speed but they couldn’t keep up the pace just yet. So imagine their surprise when Naruto and Gaara flashed past them, PAST the green bombs of energy and ran around the corner of the school at even more insane superhuman speed. 

„Oh, that was a challenge! You're on!” Guy shouted and picked up his speed even more to catch up to the two boys in front of him.

„What... the hell...? He was... not... kidding...?” Kiba said panting. 

As other students were finishing their fourth or fifth circle, Kiba and Sasuke stopped to take a breath after their sixth. They made it in 13 minutes. That was a new record. But they still couldn't believe their own eyes. Naruto and Gaara were walking back and forth waiting for everyone else to finish. 

„What the hell, Naruto?” Kiba asked still between his breaths. „How did you do it?”

Naruto shared a glance with Gaara who only snorted a bit and shook his head. „I admit, I was expecting less from a simple school teacher, but it still didn't reach the level of monstrosity we usually do. I doubt anything could. So yeah, I don't think we'll have to do the whole routine today, but it wasn't as scary as Lee put it.” Naruto smirked at the end but was glad the later didn't hear it. Lee seemed like a nice guy, so Naruto had no intentions of hurting him. 

When everyone else was done, Guy went on with his lesson. He wasn't the kind of teacher to just let his students play games all the lesson. Oh no. He was the kind of guy to leave them drenched in sweat by the time he was done. 

At the end of the class Guy pretty much succeeded except for Naruto, Gaara and Lee. Lee was old news, but the teacher took interest in his two new students. „It's not every day you find such youthful teenagers. Please, share with the class, what training are you doing since this seems to be so easy for you. It would satisfy my curiosity too.”

The pair once again had a look and Gaara answered this time. „If you'll excuse us, we're not ready yet to share this information, but we can show a few exercises if you're interested.” Naruto rose from the ground, took a rope and started doing skips. 

„That's easy!” Someone from the back of the group shouted. 

„Just wait for it.” Gaara glared at the guy. 

After doing a few single skips Naruto easily stepped up to double skips. While this got a few 'not bad's it was nothing compared to a loud 'what the hell' and 'how' Naruto received when doubles turned to triples. 

„Very good! Excellent! I believe it would be interesting for everyone to try it out next time we meet. But it's enough for today. Just stretch a little and you can go change.” Guy said and took a journal to write some notes.

Kiba and Sasuke walked up to Naruto. „You know, I think it would be a huge honor for our basketball team if you considered joining us. With the strength you have you would be invaluable.” Kiba said seriously. 

Naruto, however, only snickered. „Thanks, but no thanks. I have no time anyway.”

Kiba suddenly threw a temper. „What's the big deal with you? What is this secret of yours that you hide so much? Something as embarrassing as ballet?” 

Naruto slitted his eyes. „None of your business, dog breath. When I feel like telling anyone, I will.”

The two got into a staring match which ended when Naruto once again was dragged outside the gym by Gaara.

„Hey, don't let them get to you. They don't know anything and it's better that way, less annoyances.” Gaara said looking into Naruto's eyes trying to calm him down. He knew what his friend went through a few years ago and redhead didn't want blond to feel that way ever again.

„Okay, got it. Everything is cool. I'm cool. They're just dicks.” Naruto said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

Gaara smirked. „Damn right, now let's go get changed. I want to grab a bite before our training session.”

„Okay, let's go.”


	7. Chapter 7

After the school was over Ino and others set out towards the rink. She was really excited, because it was the first time she talked anyone from school into coming with her to skate. Blond girl couldn't wait to see how it would go for her friends once they got on ice.

„Sooo...” Kiba drawled. „What kind of tricks will you show us once we get there? I hope to see an impressive show.” The guy wiggled his eyebrows. 

Ino elbowed him. „Don't expect much. I started only two years ago, so since I wasn't doing it from childhood I'm not that good. But I'm learning doubles right now already, so I guess it's going pretty well so far.” She smiled to herself. 

„Hmmm... well I don't know if it's a big difference between doubles and triples and whatever else, but I guess it's good.”

„Of course, you don't know. Well, I can try to explain.” Ino made a thoughtful face. „When skaters do the jump, it takes abnormal amount of strength and balance to do it right. If you can't control the force, you will be swept out of your jump and fall. And usually it hurts. Like, a lot. Also, when landing, especially after a triple or a quad jump the weight of a skater multiplies a few times. So basically, when they land the force makes the weight about 200-300 kg for those few seconds. And after that skaters must lift themselves up and continue with their program. Also, there is such a thing as a combination jump. Skaters do two or three jumps one right after another. But about the difference, well I can control double jumps so far, but triples are a big NO NO for me yet. I once tried a triple toe loop, let's just say that was the time when I sprained my ankle. Each rotation adds a huge amount of force and for you to control it you have to have a perfect balance.”

„You know, for an amateur you're quite knowledgeable.” Ten Ten said. „It's amazing that you are actually doing this. When I think about it, our school's basketball team look like children compared to skaters.” 

Ino laughed at that. „As the saying goes, after a day of basketball a figure skater would be bruised, but after a day of figure skating a basketball player would be dead.” The girls started to laugh much to Kiba's dismay.

„It can't be that hard. You'll see, I'll get it right away!” Dog lover was suddenly fired up.

Ino just rolled her eyes and said. „Try all you want, just remember, basketball is played, tennis is played, football is played. You can't play figure skating. It's not a game. So good luck getting it on your first try!” 

The chattering group reached its destination in no time. When they entered the building the group instantly felt a change in temperature. 

„It's chilly here.” Kiba shivered. 

„It's even colder in the rink.” Ino smiled sweetly. „Wait for me here, I'll go change quickly.” And with that she disappeared.

While they waited Sakura suggested. „Ino's got her own skates, so she doesn't take the ones from rent point. Let's go get our size before the session starts.”

When blond returned in her skating clothes, everybody already had their skates in their hands. 

„So, what now?” Sasuke asked.

„You won't be doing much today, since it's your first time on ice today, but I, personally, do a warm-up, because doing jumps and spins without one is equal suicide.” Ino made a dramatic face.

„Okay, got it. Wish to live - check. Do a warm-up - next on the list to do.” Ino just laughed at that and went to do her own exercises and stretches. 

When everybody heard a sound saying the session will begin in five minutes they went to put on their skates. 

Upon reaching the rink Ino quickly took of her guards and stepped on ice. „Ah, feels good to be back.” She smiled happily. „Okay, who's next?”

„My youthful friends! I wish to be the one to go next!” Lee exclaimed. 

„Go ahead, lab rat.” Kiba muttered under his breath the last part, but got a slap on his arm from Hinata, who stood close enough to hear entire sentence. 

While Lee was getting on ice everyone was watching closely, wanting to see how it would go for a guy who excels at all sports. However, the second Lee let go of the railing and went to take a step without holding onto something he found himself flat on the ground. 

„No. Way.” Ten Ten was agape. 

Ino was full out laughing, eyes brimming with tears. When she calmed down a bit she squeezed out. „I told you. It's not that simple. But man, this is hilarious! Come on! Next! Next!” Ino was jumping up and down in excitement.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other and quietly turned to go back to take off their skates, because no way in hell would they put even one foot on that surface. Unfortunately, yes way.

„Where do you think you're going?” Sakura's voice stopped them dead in their tracks. 

Sasuke looked at her, glared at the ice and said. „I am not going there. I changed my mind. I'll stay here, totally content with watching you.” Right after those words he found his arm in a grip of his pink haired friend and he knew that he will go there despite his wishes. 

„Nonsense, go out there and have fun.” And Sakura pushed him into the rink. Since he didn't have a balance from the start even for one damned second Sasuke stumbled, his toe pick scratched the ice and he proudly face planted on the ground. 

Everyone was silent. Correction. They were trying to be. 'Do not laugh if you value your life...', 'do not laugh', 'do not... shit...' Once Kiba howled everyone else exploded into laugher too. Sasuke as elegantly as possible in such situation picked himself up and glared daggers at everyone present. If looks could kill, the group would be many many many feet underground.

Once she stopped snickering Ino huffed out the last laugh and with a smile on her face said the dreadful word. „Next!”

One after another everyone made their way to their death, also known as ice rink. At least one person was having fun laughing at everyone. Ino haven't thought that this idea would turn out to be so entertaining, but she wasn't complaining. The last one was Sakura, who surprisingly was holding up quite well.

„Is this really your first time on ice?” Neji looked at her skeptically. 

„Oh no, not at all.” Sakura laughed sheepishly. „I'm not at Ino's level, but I like to come here from time to time. So I know the basics.”

Ino clapped her hands suddenly. „Okay! Time to start!” She said with a smirk on her face.

And so, for the next hour the blond devil was torturing everyone without giving them any breaks. Some liked the challenge, some not.

At one-point Ino's coach joined them. „Hey, guys! I'm Ino's trainer Sarutobi Asuma. Nice to meet you! Shall we get started?”

By that time everyone was dead on their feet, even Lee was looking worn out. 

„Sarutobi? Are you perhaps a relative of Sarutobi Hiruzen?” Shikamaru asked politely.

„Of course, he's my father. If you're asking, I'm guessing he's your principal?” Asuma cracked a smile.

„Yes, it's nice to meet you too.” 

„Okay, since I'm going to be your sensei for the day I would like to know your names.”

After the introductions were over it was then that the real hell started. Compared to Ino's training Asuma's was many times worse. The constant 'bend your knees', 'don't look down', 'don't bend your back' and other remarks followed them all time.

When the session was over they couldn't wait to get off the ice. During this hour they saw Ino doing double and single jumps and various spins and it didn't fit in their head HOW it was possible. The group couldn't feel their feet just after simply skating circles.

„Thank you for your attention today.” Asuma said. „Some of you have real potential and I hope to see you again. Especially Sakura and Shikamaru. But today that's all. Have a nice afternoon!”

The moment Asuma exited the rink Kiba dropped on the ice. „Finally!!!”

„I second that.” Choji sighed.

Ino frowned. „Was it really that bad?”

Lee shook his head quickly. „Oh, no, it was great, but just really tiring. But a wonderful exercise nevertheless.”

Everyone sweatdropped. Of course, he would say that. 

„Well, you guys go change, and I will run my program one time, 'kay?” Ino smiled at her friends.

„Okay, take your time.”

When the group reached the changing room all of them slumped on the seats. „Damn, I must admit as much as I don't want to - this is so much harder than basketball. I will never ever say that training sessions are hard ever again. This is so much worse.” Kiba wheezed out as he pulled of skates.

„Ino's stubborn to actually take on such a sport.” 

„And I'm not going to stop.” Ino's words rang out behind Shikamaru's back.

„Oh, you're here. Ready to go see that celebrity you adore so much?” Ten Ten teased the blond.

„How can you like him so much, if you've never seen his face?” Neji asked. It didn't make sense. „You don't even know him.”

„I fell in love with his skating, his choice of music, his twitter account, his thoughts. I don't need to see his face to know he's an amazing person.” Ino got a fond look on her face. Then it changed into a bright smile. „Enough talking, let's go. But be quiet. We're not supposed to be here. Follow me.”

As they exited the room and sneaked towards the seats outside the rink they didn't notice green eyes watching them intently.

***

Naruto and the triplets were entering the building when they were greeted at the door by Anko and Kakashi. „Hey, Naruto. Long time no see. How have you been?” Kakashi eye smiled behind his mask. 

„Hi! Wow, I've missed this place. The life's been good. I made a huge progress with my jumps, I made friends as you can see, and I've come back to a school that I despised all my life. All things considered, I guess I'm happy.” Blond smiled brightly at his friends. 

„And who are your friends?” Anko asked.

„Oh, they're triplets. This is Kankuro, Temari and Gaara. Sorry, but we gotta go do our warm up. We're gonna use the changing room number 9. If you need anything come find us there.” Naruto flashed another smile and ushered siblings towards the room.

While they were doing their warm up Kankuro and Temari went out to look at the rink. After all, they would be skating there shortly. When they went near the entrance Kankuro's eyes bulged out. He poked Temari's arm. „Hey, aren't they the one's that talked to Naruto today at school?” 

Temari glanced where Kankuro was pointing and raised a brow. „They are. What are they doing here?”

For a few more minutes the two observed their new classmates. It was clear that the blond girl, Ino was her name probably, was the most skilled. She was the only one doing jumps, though only singles and doubles. Others looked like they were standing on the ice for the first time. It was quite amusing, really.

„Let's go. Gaara and Naruto are probably wondering where we went. I can't wait to tell Naruto that they were here and how silly they looked.” Kankuro grinned but was stopped by Temari.

„No, don't tell him. He will only worry for no reason.”

„But why? He's the best skater I have ever seen, and he knows that too. It's a tough sport so he should be very proud of himself.”

Temari just sighed. „He knows that, but I think his memories would get the best of him. Remember the reason Naruto left Konoha? He was harassed because of ice skating training. So just keep your mouth shut and don't agitate him.” She sent a look her brother's way that said 'you better do it or you'll regret it'.

When they returned to the locker room Gaara and Naruto were already stretching. „What took you guys so long?” Naruto asked. 

Temari sent Kankuro a look, which Gaara didn't miss, and answered. „We were exploring, seeing random people fall on their assess, just having fun.” The girl smiled.

„Well, now you don't have much time. The practice is about to begin, so go and put on your skates. I call the dibs on my program first!” And Naruto dashed out towards the rink. 

„Wait!!!” Temari's frantic yell stopped Naruto in his tracks. He quickly turned around and looked at her worriedly.

„What? What's wrong?” He had a frown on his face. 

Temari was suddenly at a loss of his words. Fortunately, Gaara caught on and answered for his sister. „You said you saw a new stretch on YouTube yesterday when you were searching for some song. And you didn't share it with us yet. That's not nice. Come here and show us.” Gaara pointed back towards the middle of the room.

„Oh, God. Don't scare me like that! That's it? Seriously?” Naruto looked at siblings in disbelief. 

Temari looked thankfully at Gaara and chirped. „Yup! Now get here.”

Naruto just shook his head and strolled over. While Temari was playing her role by keeping Naruto occupied, Gaara led Kankuro to a side and asked. „What was that?”

„Some people from school are at the rink right now. Temari said not to tell Naruto and don't worry him needlessly.

Gaara just nodded and went back to watch Naruto demonstrate the stretch.

When Kankuro hurried out of the room a bit later, came back a few second after and gave a nod to Gaara, the redhead left, saying he was going to the restroom. He marched towards the public changing room, mind set on getting things straight with their classmates when he overheard Ino and others talking. 

„Oh, you're here. Ready to go see that celebrity you adore so much?” Some girl with two buns asked. Gaara slitted his eyes. They most definitely were talking about Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto.

„How can you like him so much, if you've never seen his face? You don't even know him.” A guy with a long ponytail asked the blond a question Gaara also wanted to ask.

„I fell in love with his skating, his choice of music, his twitter account, his thoughts. I don't need to see his face to know he's an amazing person.” The girl got a look on her face that spoke of admiration and friendliness. It was surprising, but Gaara liked it.

„Enough talking, let's go. But be quiet. We're not supposed to be here. Follow me.”

At that the redhead snorted. And there goes their good image. As he watched the group sneak towards the tribunes, he wondered why he didn't stop them. 

Maybe this would be good. It would give them a chance to see the real Naruto. The truly happy one. On ice he felt like at home and it all could be seen on his face. Naruto's skills were also impressive. No, that wasn't the word. It was otherworldly. Maybe if they saw this, the group would understand Naruto a bit better. 

As much as he was angry at them for making Naruto feel the way he did, Gaara didn't wish for his friend to feel horrible all the time, thinking that students from Konoha High still disliked him. It could be seen very clearly, at least for Gaara. 

These people were sorry. Truly deeply sorry. Gaara wasn't sure they even did anything to Naruto, though the blond thought otherwise. 

Walking back to Naruto and his siblings he made up his mind. He'll let them see Naruto in his true form, in the place where he belongs. And if they disappoint him, Gaara will make sure they never will be able to again.

„The rink is empty, public skating is over, let's go.” Gaara said. 

When Naruto dashed towards the rink Gaara followed closely behind sending a look at tribunes. He could see some outlines of hair, but it wasn't noticeable if you didn't know.

Hmm, Gaara thought, let's see your reaction now, shall we?

***

When everyone was huddled closely Sasuke let out a grunt. He seriously didn't like his personal space invaded. But Ino said they would be here just for a few minutes, ten at the most and then they would leave. 

Since Naruto expressed interest in this sport, Sasuke was willing to sacrifice those ten minutes. Maybe he could take him to this practice another time if he was a fan too.

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of door opening. He expected to see literally anyone BUT Naruto. But there he was, walking with the siblings towards the rink with two coaches in tow.

„Wait, do you see what I see?” Choji asked.

„It's Naruto! What's he doing here? Is it his time for practice? But I clearly saw that time for another four hours was booked exclusively for Kyuubi no Kitsune. Here are more people. What's going on?” Ino was lost.

But Sasuke didn't mind at all. He was eager to see his blond, even from afar.

Suddenly the doors to the rink were opening and the group of four started playing rock-paper-scissors. 

Kiba laughed. „How old are they? Five?”

Shikamaru sent him a glare, which Sasuke doubled. „Shut up and watch.”

As they turned towards the scene they saw that Naruto won and was getting his guards off. Ino leaned forwards. „Let's see how good you are Naruto.” She smirked.

Suddenly a loud voice rang out. „Oi, brat, get on the ice already, Killer Bee will be here in half an hour and all of you need to be ready! Get going already! No 'my ice time' today!” The elderly guy with long white hair shouted at Naruto.

Ino sputtered. „Killer Bee?! THE Killer Bee? What the flying fuck?!”

Other looked at her incredulously. „Why? Who is he?” Neji asked cautiously. 

„He's one of the most sought out coaches in Konoha. Naruto's coach must be friends with him, because I heard that he almost never takes on new students anymore.”

Everyone turned again to watch Naruto and his coach argue. It was funny, really. In the end Naruto lost and entered the rink grumbling under his breath. Sasuke saw, how he effortlessly glided against the ice. It was obvious the blond spent quite some time on the ice.

„Hmm, he can hold himself up, not bad.” Neji said. „Seems like he had some training.”

„I didn't see anything yet, but I can't wait to see.” Ino smiled brightly and it looked like she was about to fall out of her seat.

Naruto's voice reached their ears. „If I can't have my ice time, then all of us can choose a song and we do OUR warm up.”

The old guy just sighed but a beautiful blond woman next to him grinned and said. „Fine. Go. You have ten minutes max.”

The group watched as Sabakuno siblings also stepped on the ice and skated towards the computer and suddenly a Spanish song started playing. 

„Voy a reír, voy a bailar  
Vivir mi vida la la la la  
Voy a reír, voy a gozar  
Vivir mi vida la la la la...”

„Hey! Kyuubi no Kitsune once skated his free program after this song.” Ino suddenly informed her friends. But not many were listening. Ino turned back towards Naruto to see what everyone had so glued to the ice and her jaw dropped.

On the ice Naruto was dancing just like on the ground. Even better, probably. He made various twirls, edge turns, spirals and other rather easy moves. Easy for advanced skaters, still a challenge for Ino. 

But most importantly, this was a step sequence of her idol. 

„No, it can't be. No way!” Ino was shaking her head. Not possible.

Sometime into the song Temari skated over to Naruto and they began to dance in a pair. Once the chorus was about to come both blonds on the ice started doing an entrance into a salchow jump. Others recognized it as one of the attempts Ino made earlier while she was practicing her doubles and thought Naruto would do the same. 

Words cannot describe their reaction, when they counted four rotations. In a second. Because that was the longest you could be in the air. 

„I think I fell asleep. Please wake me up.” Kiba said, a droll forming on the side of his mouth.

„Nope, I see it too. What the hell?!” Ino almost yelled. Thankfully, because of the music nobody else heard her.

For a few more minutes group watched mesmerized the flow of Naruto's movements. It was magical.

When those ten minutes we're ending the woman shouted. „Okay, enough playing around. Get to work now!”

Sasuke was stunned. That was called playing?

And yes, it was, because after those ten minutes the level of the step sequences and jumps moved quite a bit. Like, a ton. 

While the group watched all four of them, it was clear that Naruto was the most skilled one. He did all the jumps and steps almost without breaking a sweat while others made some mistakes once or twice.

„Okay guys, Killer Bee will be here any moment now, so take a minute till he gets here.” The white-haired man shouted over the music to skaters.

„Got it!” Temari shot back and went to turn down the music, when Naruto stopped her. He quickly looked over his shoulder to check if Tsunade and Jiraiya were still there and when he didn't spot them he grinned at the girl. „Three more jumps.” He looked at her with puppy eyes. 

Sasuke suddenly felt like the temperature in the rink rose, a lot, and it became quite hot in a split second. Naruto better wouldn't use that look on Sasuke or he would not be held responsible for his own actions.

„As much as I love you, NO. Save your strength until the new coach comes. You can experiment on those later.”

Naruto pouted. „But that's exactly why I want to do it now. Later I won't have enough strength for that.”

„For what? What is he talking about, Ino?” Sasuke asked.

„I have no idea. He literally did all the hardest possible jumps. Quads are the toughest, four rotations in under a second. Even a quadruple axel hasn't been jumped yet.” Ino was speculating in her head. 

While they talked Naruto managed make Temari go away from the music stand and he went into the center of the rink. Naruto started doing back crossovers to gain speed, then did some turns and twirls and spun to jump an axel. 

Everyone's jaws dropped, because before their eyes Naruto just made Ino a liar. He did a quadruple axel jump. „I-Impossible... Is he even a human?” Lee was astonished. He felt it firsthand how hard it was to find balance on those thin knives and these jumps made it look like Naruto was flying. Despite making all required rotation Naruto's exit was two legged but he didn't fall. He straightened himself up and said to Temari. „Two more!” 

Then he started doing a complicated entrance into a toe loop and finally picked his toe pick on the ice. Once he teared away from the ice Naruto once again did the impossible. Five clean rotations. With a horrible crash at the end. Temari jumped and quickly skated over to the blond. „You're okay? I told you it was a bad idea to start learning these. I doubt you'll perfect them in time for Olympics.” Temari was flustered at Naruto for such a foolish behavior. „For all you know the force of jump could shatter your bones if you landed in the wrong position.”

Sasuke's head shot up at those words. WHAT?

„And since I know this, I've been going to a doctor regularly for checkups. So far so good, just the usual damage from quads, nothing more. So don't worry. And please move aside. I still have my last jump left.” Naruto winked at his friend and dashed away. 

Temari just sighed and stared at Naruto as he jumped his flip. Also a quintuple. Which also landed him on his ass. Gaara's voice, quite loud reached them.  
„What the hell are you doing?! You know that both Jiraiya and Tsunade forbid you from doing these.” The redhead was glaring daggers at Naruto. 

„You talk as if you believe it would prevent me from doing them.” Naruto just snorted still sitting on the ice. Suddenly he jumped up. „Damn, it's cold!”

„No shit, Sherlock.” Temari rolled her eyes. 

The group was watching the exchange intently. Everyone was practically drinking in every word that left Naruto's mouth. Though everyone was wondering, why did they mention Olympics? 

„Killer Bee is here!” Tsunade shouted to the group. „He'll be at the rink in five. Get ready.”

Naruto just muttered. „What's there to get ready? You just go and do things. That's it. Also, we did our warm up, so I guess we just wait.”

Ino turned to her friends. „It's been way more than ten minutes already. You can go if you want.”

Sakura snorted. „And leave this free show to only you? Keep dreaming, I'm not going anywhere.”

„I'll leave only when Naruto ends his practice. I'm not moving from here too.” Sasuke added enchanted. Maybe he could catch the blond on his way home and talk to him. For that he needed to wait. But seeing all these poses and jumps Naruto was making waiting certainly wasn't a chore.

The group heard doors opening once more and saw a tall guy with sunglasses enter the rink. „This is Killer Bee?” Shikamaru asked.

„Yes. I can't believe he actually showed up!” Ino whisper yelled.

Naruto was drinking water when he spotted his new coach. He quickly put it down and walked over. „Hello. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you.” Naruto introduced himself politely. Then he gestured to the siblings. „These are my friends Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. We look forward to working with you.”

Killer Bee just looked at him and said. „Hello. I'm here to train the famous Kyuubi and his friends. So, which one of you is the one?”

Even before Naruto's coach answered, it was crystal clear for Sasuke. „The blondie here is our pride - the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. Though he has amazing talent he lacks a bit in the spins area. We hoped you could fill in the empty spots in time for the Olympics. Naruto will be representing Japan in both Olympics and World championship afterwards.”

Everyone was awe-struck. Silent, while they thought over what they knew about Naruto. Seeing the scene before them it seemed like knew nothing. Happy ball of sunshine was nothing they thought. He was no dead last, he definitely had friends and it seems Jiraiya made the right choice to move them out of Konoha if Naruto managed to achieve so much in Suna. 

The one beating himself the most was probably Sasuke. Seeing the blond now, in peace and happy with triplets, he couldn't help but feel envy. He could have had all this. He could have been with Naruto, could have known all his hardships, all his ups and downs, all his achievements and he could have been there with him through all of this if only he hadn't been such a coward. Worrying what others would think about him Sasuke lost the most important person in his life. 

No. This would change. At the first chance raven got he would apologize to Naruto, tell him his feelings and do everything in his power to deserve a place beside the blond. Hopefully, right after this session.

„So, Naruto is at the level to participate in Olympics, he's that famous god of ice Ino loves so much and we knew nothing about it. Nice.” Kiba said sarcastically.

Ino was still unable to use her brain to form an answer, so she just continued to watch.

Down at the rink Killer Bee was interrogating Naruto. „What spins do you know? How flexible are you? How old were you when you started skating? What problems exactly do you have with your spins?”

Naruto laughed at that. „I can answer all of those, just slow down. So what spins, huh? Well, I think I can do all of them to some extent. The worst so far, I think are an A and a doughnut spin. I'll just show you later and you'll see. You don't have to worry about my flexibility though. I'm confident in that area. Over splits are easy, I'm doing gymnastics and ballet so spins like biellmann and I-spin are easy. They just travel a little.” Naruto scratched his chin sheepishly. 

Sakura leaned forward a little. „He didn't say when he started his career. You think he'll tell?” She looked at others.

And the pinkette got her answer before anyone could even react to her question. „About when I started, I think I was in the first grade, so about 7 years old.”

The group was shocked. First grade? Then why didn't he tell anyone about it? 

Almost as if reading their minds Naruto continued. „It's funny, actually. When I first heard about skating, I thought, wow, this is amazing, I want to go there with my friends, maybe fool around a bit, maybe learn something. And then, I remember it crystal clear, someone from the class shouted that this looked like ballet and it was a girly thing. So you can imagine how I changed my decision when almost everyone in class agreed with him. I guess the first time I went to the rink was to see if it was really so 'girly' as they put it. It SO wasn't. I fell in love with the feeling of gliding and flying and it drives me to move forward even now. Then the accident in the school happened and it just sealed my decision to move away and make this hobby into my job.”

„Those people are idiots if they think figure skating is easy. Balance, flexibility, strength, all of that doesn't come out of thin air. Believe me when I say this, just ignore them. We can make an exhibition to show them it's not that simple if you want. But about that later. As I can see, you managed to find friends who share your interests and that's what matter the most. Now get on the ice and show ne what you have.” Killer Bee ended his speech with an order. 

Naruto just smiled and said as he went. „Thank you.”

After some silence from spectators Sakura declared. „I feel like such an ass.”

Sasuke snorted elegantly and said. „Don't we all?” 

Hinata joylessly added. „I'm happy for Naruto but I kinda wish that he shared about all this while he still was with us.”

Shikamaru was losing his cool. „That idiot... why couldn't he just trust me and confide to me about all this. Hell, I would have gone with him to those trainings together...” He was watching with sorrow as his friend was doing a simple intro into some kind of spin. 

Then without any warning he did some kind of plunge and suddenly dropped inti a low crouch, spinning at insane speed. Naruto's coach said he was lacking in spins area. Where, exactly???

When Naruto lifted himself up, he changed foots and started his back-scratch spin from which he went into an I-spin. Even Ino, who had seen her share of videos of famous skaters, hadn't seen such speed in many skaters. It took quite a lot to be able to take on a pressure of that level.

When Naruto exited his spin everyone's eyes shot to the new coach. Was there anything wrong?

„You were traveling, though not as much as I thought, I didn't like the position of your broken leg, the change of edges could also have been cleaner, and as for the I-spin do it again, but this time with your arm outstretched above your head.”

The company couldn't believe. All of them turned to Ino. „All of this is true? To me that spin was perfect!” Lee exclaimed.

„I can't help but agree. Why didn't he like it?” Ten Ten asked her friend

Ino glanced at her, at everyone else and then back at the ice. She couldn't see the sketches on it, but the traveling was visible. „Killer Bee is an expert so don't look at me. I believe he's right, but all I could see was that Naruto was traveling a bit with his spin.”

Shikamaru turned to her. „What does that even mean?”

„You mean traveling? It means what it means, literally. When spinning the skater must find the balance and center his spin so it doesn’t travel out of the circle the blades draw, but Naruto's spin definitely went out of it. During competition he wouldn't get all the points for that.” Ino explained as she watched the blond do the spin again as coach instructed. „Look, the one he's doing right now is awfully hard.” Everyone's eyes shifted towards Naruto. „Finding your center in this position is nearly impossible. Not just for me, for many skaters too.”

For the next two and a half hours Killer Bee was giving out orders for the four and bending their arms and legs in positions they didn't belong. When coach said it was time for him to leave to attend his own business Naruto collapsed on the ice. „Damn, I feel like I just started learning under Perv all over again.” 

„Will you ever stop calling me that, brat?” Jiraiya shouted from behind the walls. 

„Never!!!” Naruto shot back. 

Gaara skated over to him and reached out his hand. „Get up, you'll get sick.” When Naruto made no move Gaara grabbed him by his collar and pulled blond up. 

„I was comfortable down there.” Naruto grumbled. Gaara just snorted. „I have no doubts about it.”

„Okay, kids!” Four sets of murderous eyes turned to Jiraiya. „Do your programs and we'll be finished for today. I can see you're all tired so just get it over with.”

Kankuro quickly skated to the center first and grinned at his friend. „Sorry, guys, but I'm first.”

Naruto just sighed and said. „Be my guest. I won't be able to stand again if I sit down now, though.” And with those words he flopped down on the bench. „Aaaand I'm finished for today.” 

„You wish.” Temari laughed. „After Kankuro want to go next?”

„Nah, let me rest a bit, I'll go last.”

Right after that Kankuro finished his program and as he got off the ice he dropped next to Naruto. Temari went after him. 

„You sure you want to skate after Beethoven again?” Naruto raised his brow.

„If you remember, I lost a bet with Temari. I have no choice but to use this music for this season.” Kankuro grumbled. After that they just watched in silence Temari's program and after that Gaara as he also skated to the middle of the rink. Temari soon joined the boys on the bench. 

When Gaara was doing his last spin, Naruto let out a long sigh and pulled himself away from the lovely, oh so wonderful seat. He walked over towards the entrance to the rink, took of his skates and got on the ice. As blond skated over to the music stand, out of the corner of his eye he saw some kind of movement from the tribunes. When he turned his head to that direction he saw a few heads duck quickly under the seats. Naruto narrowed his eyes and as Gaara skated over to him the blond whispered to him. „Someone is up there. Watch them for me and don't let them get away. Let's deal with them when I'm finished.” Gaara just glanced in the direction Naruto was signaling at and saw Ino's blond head. Redhead just nodded and left Naruto alone. 

Blond fiddled a bit with the computer and then finally found the song he needed. Who I'm meant to be by Nightcore flared through the speakers. Naruto found this song one night when he couldn't sleep and was scrolling through YouTube to soothe his nerves. He had been stressed because new season was about to start soon and he still didn't have a song for his new program. So, when he saw the name of this piece it caught his attention, and when the final chord stopped playing, he knew he found what he was looking for. The words got to him on a level he didn't expect and also it was very easy to build a program when you could relate to the story it told you. 

Every day I run a race  
Just trying to get ahead.  
Don't think about where I am now  
Just where I want to be instead.  
I'm losing so much precious time  
But will I be satisfied in the end,  
Oh, in the end.

Naruto was doing a step sequence in this place, making it look like he was running a race, spinning and turning and doing different moves. When chorus was about to come, he started an intro into a triple salchow - triple flip - triple toeloop. 

I don't wanna spend my life  
Trying to fight for what's not mine.  
I don't wanna lose myself  
In someone else's dream.  
I know I was made with a purpose  
To reach past the surface  
To live life fearlessly.  
I want nothing less  
Than to be who I'm meant to be.

Naruto was living out this program with his whole essence. Every move he made was in time with the music and with a hidden meaning behind it. This program was telling a story and it could be seen only by those who wanted to see. 

As the song neared its end and last chorus started Naruto turned, did some back crossovers, made an entrance into axel and jumped. For this last combination he decided to push his limits - quad axel - quad toeloop - triple loop. 

„I'm gonna strangle you when get off the ice, brat!” Shouted Jiraiya.

But Naruto wasn't listening. He was lost in his own world for a few more seconds. The last element of his program was a combination spin. Shotgun - pancake - I-spin - biellmann - back scratch spin. As he stood in his ending position he heaved and tried to catch his breath. Naruto slumped, hands on his legs and after a few seconds he skated over to the exit.

Jiraiya walked over to the blond and patted him on his shoulder. „This one so far is the best.” He smiled at Naruto. Then he wacked him on his head. „But for the quad axel you're gonna get it.”

Naruto huffed. „Oh, come on! I mean, you know for sure that there are people who are already also learning how to do it, so why I can't? I know, I know, you only want to protect me, but let me do this. You know me, so you should just say yes and be done with it. You won't be able to stop me.” Naruto gave him a pointed look. 

Jiraiya sighed. „Of course, I won't. You're just too stubborn for your own good.” At that Naruto had a shit eating grin on his face and laughed. 

„And that's one of the reasons why you love me.” He grinned at his guardian.

„Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, nicely done today. All of you deserve some rest so go home for today. We'll meet here tomorrow again.” Jiraiya dismissed them, seeing as Tsunade had to leave early to meet someone important. Jiraiya accused her of meeting with Shizune and getting drunk again. She punched him but didn't deny it as she walked away.

„Okay, see ya tomorrow!” Naruto waved at him as he turned to leave. Gaara followed him to the stairs that led to tribunes.

Naruto looked up and then at Gaara. „Let's go and see.”

When Naruto reached the top, he found all the seats empty. He turned to Gaara accusingly. „I thought you would watch this?”

The redhead just shrugged. „I did, but I went to the bathroom at one point. That must be when they got away. Don't worry, it's not like you were hiding your identity. Also, they may not have been here from the start and they probably didn't even hear that you're the famous one.”

Naruto hummed. „Maybe. Well, whatever. They're gone now anyway.”

As Naruto turned to walk downstairs Gaara let out an inaudible sigh. They saw his sign and escaped in time. Good. It would have jeopardized everything have they been caught.


End file.
